Lo que ha quedado atras
by LessAtLess
Summary: En tu vida conoceras a mucha gente, algunos se iran, otros se quedaran, mas sin embargo, de aquellos que se van algunos de hecho podrian quedarce eternamente,aunque tu no quieras. Lo que ha quedado atras afectara quieras o no, lo que eres y lo que seras en el futuro.
1. Prologo

**Ok, primer fic de durarara, no es el primero de mi vida, pero pocos han visto la luz, tambien es mi primer fic en esta pagina,asi que me acostumbro a usarla. cualquier duda o cosa solo dejen un review y lo sabre ( si quieren ayudrame igual, se gradace siempre.**

 **mmm que decirles, probablemente en el futuro esto sera un Shizaya, pero eso sera con el tiempo, antes habra mucho sufrimiento y mucho OoC.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Drrr no me pertenece, si no que ha Ryogo Narita. Ni sus personajes ni la historia original mas es en mi cabeza que nacio esta cosa rara y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad**_

 _ **Bueno, aqui va la historia, espero les guste y la disfruten. Criticas, ayuda, fruta podrida, lo acepto todo.**_

* * *

 _\- Tengo un favor que pedirte. Solo por un rato ¿podrías tomar una siesta?_

 _\- Ehh - Un sorprendido informante caía al suelo luego de ser apuñalado_

 _\- Oh, olvide decirte algo, mi nombre es Yodogiri Jinnai, me encantaría que lo tuvieras en cuenta_

 _\- Maldición, lo he subestimado ¿eh?_

* * *

¿Qué es eso?...ese color, como sus ojos, sus ojos eran como la sangre. No, sus ojos eran como el océano a veces turbulento y a veces calmo…Sus ojos, así es, el izquierdo era igual a la sangre, el derecho era como el océano, entonces, se podría decir que sus ojos eran como un mar de sangre, que lo inundaba todo, que se llevaba todo.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que había visto aquellos ojos…desde que escucho por ultima vez aquella dulce risa?, entonces… porque ahora que su cuerpo se sentía débil, que sus ojos se nublaban, podía escuchar aquella melodía….

* * *

\- ¿Izaya?, despierta Izaya, la lluvia se acerca – al abrir sus ojos la vio, con sus ojos y aquella sonrisa, era dulce, pequeña, pero por sobre todas las cosas era real. Una sonrisa sincera que escapaba de sus labios.

\- ¿One-san?

\- Izaya, ya te lo he dicho antes, no me agrada que me llames de esa forma, tres minutos, solo tres minutos – una pequeña de no mas de diez años, larga cabellera azabache, piel pálida y vestido blanco se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano al muchacho que yacía en el césped.

\- Frío – pronuncio el niño al estrechar su mano – tus manos están frías

\- Ya lo se. Vamos Izaya, debemos despedirnos antes – Así ambos muchachos entraron a aquel edificio.

El edificio era antiguo, no tanto como representaba, pero si era antiguo, era un hospital, la mayor parte de el albergaba a pacientes psiquiátricos, el resto era ocupado por personas con enfermedades extrañas. Quien lo había mandado a construir era definitivamente un amante de la arquitectura gótica, porque a grandes rasgos así era como lucia aquel lugar; estaba en el medio de la nada, lejos de la ciudad y sus ruidos infernales, ellos caminaron desde el patio interior hasta encontrar la habitación que buscaban.

\- Esta durmiendo – Izaya fue el primero en acercarse y acariciar los cabellos del frágil cuerpo que dormitaba

\- Es normal, ya que ha perdido mucha sangre – la muchacha de vestido blanco permaneció en la entrada de la habitación observándolos a ambos – Pronto dejaremos de ser solo los tres, las gemelas llegaran pronto. Keiko-san dijo que si las cosas salían bien , mañana mismo le darían el alta, en unos meses nacerán las gemelas, entonces podremos estar al fin juntos los cincos –Izaya tomo entre sus manos una de las del pequeño – Nos iremos a casa

\- Sus manos también están frías, al igual que las tuyas, cuando tomos sus manos siento que podrían desaparecer, que me quedare solo, pero tu dices lo contrario…

\- No estarás solo, si de alguna forma, si nosotros llegáramos a desaparecer por alguna razón, tu tendrías a las gemelas y ellas a ti.

\- Mairu, Kururi…

\- Iza-nii - el pequeño apretó la mano de su hermano – si nosotros desaparecemos, tu…debes cuidar de las gemelas, Nee-san y tu son gemelos, entonces tu mejor que nadie debes cuidar de ellas, debes enseñarles como es esta vida. Si yo desaparezco ¿lo prometes? – en sus labios una sonrisa triste apareció, una que combinaba con el color de aquella mirada.

\- ¿Lo prometes? Izaya, también debes prometer que si eso sucede, si desaparecemos, nunca, en tu memoria nunca debes recordar como desaparecimos, si alguna vez nos recuerdas debe ser como en los días felices que pasamos juntos, como cuando Keiko-san nos llevaba a escondidas a la playa en días de lluvia, así debe ser, pero si no es posible que nos recuerdes de esa manera, entonces, olvídanos

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Olvida que alguna vez nosotros estuvimos aquí, que existimos, que tuviste una gemela y un medio hermano…

\- Iza-nii , nosotros estamos destinados a desaparecer, el viento nos llevara lejos algún día, con cada estación que pase, con cada nuevo viento que llegue, tu deberás dejar ir nuestros recuerdos, hasta el día en que nada de nosotros quede en ti

\- Tuve un sueño Izaya, un sueño que no termino bien

\- Yo también soñé; yo también lo vi.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Tanto el pequeño niño como la muchacha se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo

\- Nuestro mundo ardiendo en llamas

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto un sorprendido y asustado

\- Significa que debes cuidar de ellas, de las gemelas, sin importar que pase, debes protegerlas para que el mundo que ustedes compartirán no arda en llamas. Iza-nii es verdad que aquel sueño no puede ser mas que solo eso, pero, si no fuese así, si algo malo pasase, debes prometerlo

\- Izaya, por favor promételo – la suave pero a la vez triste voz de su hermana, le estremecieron

Soltó la mano de su hermano pequeño y se giro hacia donde se encontraba su gemela, ella se acerco hacia donde ellos se encontraban y decidió darle un largo y calido abrazo a su gemelo

\- esta bien, es solo un sueño, después de todo estaremos juntos los cinco – decía mientras aun le abrazaba – siempre juntos, solo los cinco – aun abrazada de su hermano giro su rostro hacia la cama de en lado – vuelve a dormir pequeño, que debes descansar y recuperarte.

\- Si. Oyasumi nasai , Rei-nee, Iza-nii – Rei se aparto lentamente de su gemelo y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su hermano – Iza-nii – el pequeño tomo la mano de su hermano y este se giro para mirarle mejor – todo estará bien –Izaya apretó fuertemente la helada mano de su hermano

\- Ustedes – Tanto Rei como el pequeño sonrieron sincera y felizmente a Izaya – es mejor que vayamos a dormir nosotros igual Rei – el también sonrió de manera sincera a sus hermanos, observo el rostro de su pequeño hermano y como sus ojos, aquellos extraños ojos violeta iban se cerrando lentamente –

\- Oyasumi nasai Eien….

* * *

Los ojos húmedos del informante chocaron con el techo, estaba en un hospital, lo supo enseguida. Otra vez, el mismo sueño, pero el problema es que no era un sueño, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de aquellas personas. Al final el no había sido capas de cumplir aquella promesa.

"…Todo el mundo tiene secretos, todo el mundo tiene un secreto que proteger de los de más y de si mismos…", ella le había dicho esas palabras, poco antes de desvanecerse por completo y era verdad, ellos eran su secreto, el guardaba en secreto a quienes mas había amado, el guardaba en secreto lo poco que amaba, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo lo que el amaba se desvaneció, se destruía. Aquello que había podido amar, no de la forma en que amaba a los humanos, si no de aquella forma pura y sencilla, un amor puro, verdadero. Orihara Izaya siempre se mentía así mismo y a los demás, pero no esta vez.

Estaba solo, completamente solo en aquella habitación, las gemelas no estaban, Rei no estaba, Eien tampoco estaba. Completamente solo, sin nadie a su lado, las cosas no eran como antes, hace muchos años que todo cambio, y el estaba solo, lo peor de la situación es que no podio culpar a nadie de eso excepto a el mismo. El era el culpable de su soledad, el la eligió, era la única forma de estar a salvo del dolor de perder a alguien, el no quería perder a nadie, no de nuevo, entonces, el no dejo a nadie entrar, bueno casi nadie, Shinra y las gemelas, Mairu y Kururi, ellos eran importantes, así que el los protegería, al menos el trataría de hacerlo, protegerlos del mundo, de aquello que es oscuro y siniestro, de el mismo. Si, proteger a los pocos a quienes quería significaba quedarse solo entonces lo haría. Porque el era un peligro para ellos, era un peligro para su único amigo Shinra, no como Shizuo, y es que aunque el monstruo los podía herir físicamente, la verdad es que el era capas de destrozarle la vida a quienes amaba.

Y el no quería volver a herir a quienes amaba, el no quería destruir nuevamente a su familia. Si algo de esa promesa podía cumplir es que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a sus hermanas, el las cuidaría, el las protegería, el las apartaría lo mas que pudiera, para protegerlas del mundo, para protegerlas de su propio hermano…

Entonces por primera vez en muchos años lloro, el dolor y el miedo que el escondía salieron a flote. Simplemente lloro, y cuando todo era oscuridad de nuevo el aun así lloro.


	2. Schneewittchen

_**Entonces, segundo capitulo, (primero tecnicamente), aqui las cosas se ponen raras, puede que nadie entienda lo que pasa, ni yo misma la verdad.**_

 _ **Ojala y lo disfruten, tratare de escribir /subir el siguiente lo antes posible, pero nada promero**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Drrr no me pertenece, si no que ha Ryogo Narita. Ni sus personajes ni la historia original mas es en mi cabeza que nacio esta cosa rara y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad**_

 _ **Se aceptan criticas, verdura, amenazas de muerte. extorcion, blah blah, de todo, igual cepto amor, mucho amor**_

* * *

Era quizás la quinta vez que se despertaba, la noche estaba cayendo. En esas horas había hablado con la policía en la mañana, mas tarde decidió llamar a Shinra, pero ese maldito bastarlo había ignorado completamente sus llamadas, hasta que decidió jugarle una mala broma, sin embargo…

\- ¿El susto hizo que se acercaran más? – definitivamente encontraba muy entretenido que la policía llamara al medico ilegal, era algo impagable - ¿no se te acelera el corazón?

\- Espero que el tuyo lata tan rápido que te parta el pecho y mueras – el informante escucho desde el otro lado de la línea, luego vino el sonido de un teléfono descolgado.

Izaya siguió parado donde estaba un rato mas, con el teléfono en su oído escuchando, siguió así mientras soreia , solo un poco mas , mientras el ruido de los humanos se hacia notar, cuando comprobó que se encontraba totalmente solo colgo el teléfono con cuidado, sin embargo la expresión de su cara cambio completamente

\- ese idiota- pronuncio casi en un susurro, mientras el reencontraba en aquel hospital, completamente solo, la única persona en quien confiaba le había despreciado – estupido Shinra

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – el informante se giró en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz. Era una niña, de no más de 12 años, tenia un vestido blanco, no aparentaba ser japonesa.

\- Si, estoy completamente bien – respondió con su falsa sonrisa de siempre

\- Mentiroso – el informante se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras – en este momento tu corazón duele mas de lo que quieres admitir – la pequeña sonrió – y no hablo de un dolor cardiaco. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre …- dudo un momento de que decir, pero al final se decidió – Orihara Izaya, ese es mi nombre.

\- ¿Es el real?

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no?, pequeña

\- Que eres un buen mentiroso, me atrevería a decir que uno de los mejores

\- ohh sorprendente, especialmente de una niña

\- no respondiste a mi pregunta

\- ¿que es lo que tu crees?

\- Que estas siendo sincero, al menos esta vez

Se le quedo mirando un rato, era sorprendente, ¿Quién era aquella niña?, le recordaba un poco a….

\- "Una niña roja como la sangre, blanca como la nieve y negra como el ebano" – la niña era así, tenia una larga cabellera negra, no era lisa como había curvas en su cabellera, sus mejillas eran sonrosadas sin embargo eran sus labios tan rojos como la sangre, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran azul oscuro, como un zafiro - ¿es que acaso eres Blancanieves?

\- Jaja – rio un poco la niña – que cosas dices

\- Aunque por el largo de tu cabellera, puede confundírsete con Rapunzel

\- Estas loco, Izaya-san. Si fuera un personaje de cuentas entonces preferiría ser La Reina de las Nieves

\- Si, pero luces como Blancanieves, así que hasta que no me des tu nombre así te llamare – Izaya quiso jugar un poco con ella

\- Mi nombre es Bitter

\- ¿Y el apellido?

\- No tengo, no uno real, St. Ange es el lugar donde viví por muchos años y es técnicamente mi apellido, pero en la realidad no tengo uno.

\- Entonces Izaya-san, sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, las enfermeras podrían pensar mal – Bitter le observo por un momento para luego preguntar – ¿ me acompañarías Izaya-san?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A conocer el lugar – Bitter dio media vuelta y salio de aquel lugar

Izaya dudo un momento, un largo momento, esa niña era interesante, algo en ella, era especial. Desde Shizuo que nadie le tomaba por sorpresa pero entonces ella apareció.

\- Bitter- entonces decidió seguirla, algo le decía que esto le traería problemas, pero le daba igual, después de todo, había echo cosas peores en el pasado – ¿no tienes miedo? – pregunto cuando la alcanzo

\- ¿A que seas un pedofilo?, no , porque no lo eres, llegaste aquí anoche porque alguien te apuñalo, sin embargo, no eres un pedofilo, tienes miles de defectos, pero creo que incluso tu mismo desprecias a aquellos tipos, aunque sea un poco

\- Eres sorprendente – el informante paro su caminar repentinamente - ¿como supiste…?

\- Eres leíble, como un libro – Bitter le miro directo a los ojos- Eres el rey de las sombras, juegas con las personas a tu antojo, como un titiritero, así eres tu. Sin embargo eres igual que un libro a medio quemar.

\- Ahh

\- La casa se quemo y de ella no quedaron mas que cenizas, sin embargo, el libro mas extraño y antiguo sobrevivió, a medio quemar, a medio destrozar, igual que casi todo a su alrededor, los pequeños objetos que hacían de esa casa un lugar especial. Entonces, el libro a medio quemar es ilegible para la mayoría, si alguien lo viese, pasaría completamente de el, pero para aquellos que conocen aunque sea un poco la historia, para quienes logran comprender, el libro aun puede ser leído, con sus paginas a medio quemar y los detalles borrosos, con otras paginas destruidas por completo, aun así, para los que son lo suficientemente inteligentes o curiosos, el libro aun puede ser leído. Y tu eres ese libro esta ves Izaya-san

\- Hablas mucho – Izaya sonrió, algo en ella, en lo que dijo, le dolió- por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? – observo el lugar, no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron, esa parte del hospital, parecía abandonada y vieja

\- Antiguamente era el área de psiquiatría, fue destruida por "accidente", algunas historias dicen que uno de los internos enveneno con cianuro a todos aquí , otros que los intoxicaron son un gas o algo así – mientras ella hablaba ambos seguían avanzando –lo único seguro es que un día todos quienes habitaban este lugar, pacientes y personal todos aparecieron muertos, sin daños físicos, sin nada mas que muerte. El hospital dijo que fue un incendio

\- Este lugar no tiene rastros de fuego

\- Así es

\- ¿Por qué esta vacío?

\- Después del incidente, trataron de volver a ocuparlo, pero no funciono, también trataron de demolerlo, pero tampoco sirvió. Algunos dicen que este lugar esta maldito y que quien entra nunca sale; todos quienes se involucraron murieron y los que entraron por diversión igual

\- ¿y porque estamos aquí entonces?

\- Porque eso no nos pasara, aparte de algunos fantasmas, nada mas queda aquí, ellos no nos mataran. He entrado a muchos lugares malditos y aun no he muerto

\- Y según tu yo tampoco lo haré

\- No, eres mas fuerte que cualquier maldición Izaya-san

Así estuvieron durante unas horas mirando el lugar, sus habitaciones, a Izaya le sorprendía todo lo que aquella muchacha sabia, al final decidieron volver al ala nueva del hospital.

\- ¿Bitter?

\- Dime Izaya-san

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

\- Vivo en un circo ambulante, también practico patinaje en hielo, me caí mientras practicaba, mi vestido blanco se mancho de rojo, así que , me trajeron aquí y también trajeron otro vestido blanco

\- El blanco, es tan fácil que aquello que aquello que es puro y blanco sea manchado por otros colores, es fácil volver al blanco rojo, es fácil volverlo negro

\- Sin embargo sigue siendo hermoso, el blanco, aun cuando lo pueden cubrir de suciedad, aunque sea tan fácil ensuciarlo, prefiero, aun así vestir de blanco

\- Para ser una niña, hablas como un adulto, en muchos aspectos, hablas de forma muy profunda

\- Mi familia es así, hablan de esa forma, me enseñaron de esa forma

\- ¿creí que habías crecido en un orfanato?

\- ¿creí que tenias una familia?, sin embargo estas solo Izaya-san, completamente solo, yo crecí en un orfanato es cierto, pero mi familia me encontró y yo la encontré a ella.

\- Y yo no tengo familia

\- Exacto, tu apartas a tu propia familia de ti, morirás solo Izaya-san

\- ¿Cómo supiste que me habían apuñalado?

\- Las enfermeras no dejaban de nombrar al guapo joven que había llegado de urgencias en la noche – se detuvieron frente a una puerta ambos – eres muy popular al parecer

Bitter sonrió de manera sincera a Izaya y este le devolvió la sonrisa a la ves que le acariciaba el cabello

\- ¿te quedas aquí?

\- Si, lo dice ese papelito, Bitter St. Ange

\- Nos vemos entonces Blancanieves

\- Ja..- la pequeña se rió – fue bueno pasar el rato contigo, pero recién es la hora de almuerzo, debes volver a tu habitación

\- Byebye entonces – el informante se alejo de aquella extraña y peculiar niña, por esa razón fue incapaz de escuchar lo ultimo que susurro

\- Hasta siempre, Iza-nii


	3. Evanescente

**En lo poco que llevo de capitulos no les he dicho como nacio esta historia y creo necesario hacerlo: Como sabran en varios paises de Latinoamerica (culpen a Chile por ello, yo soy chilena) ha llegado un fenomeno extranjero llamado "teleseries Turcas", bueno, es en parte gracias a una de ellas que nacio esta historia, mas bien a su OST, y es que la teleserie EZEL, su ost, sus historias, sus personajes y sus muertes (sobre todo la del cap 61 turco, aqui sacan de uno de ellos 3) hacen que a mi mente se le ocurran muchas cosas, consejo si quieren leer esta historia, pongan el ost de Ezel, sobretodo las canciones mas tristes/lentas, es una experiencia, yo escribo con ellas.**

 **Saliendonos de eso, creo que algunas cosas que he leido en internet sobre Izaya (no he leido las novelas, pero si tengo conocimiento de agunas cosas que dicen, asi que si alguien sabe donde puedo leerlas pasen el dato), cosas que Shinra ha dicho de Izaya, el capitulo del apuñalamiento y el ultimo de su relacion con shinra, (la escena con las gemelsas, sobre todo eso, me mato), tambien tienen culpa de que esta historia saliera. La culpa del resto es de mis libros y otras cosas que leo, bueno lo que pasa en mi mente igual**

 **Asi que eso, basicamente , disfruten el siguiente capitulo que me salio medio raro, a veces siento que nada encaja, pero en mi mente si, muchas cosas pasan en mi mente que ustedes pronto sabran.**

 _ **Disclaimer: NI Drrr ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, mia es solo esta historia y los personajes que cree para ella.**_

* * *

¿Qué soy?, me lo he preguntado tantas veces, ¿Qué soy en realidad?...

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _aquella que creció encerrada sin conocer la luz del sol._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _la que vive entre soledad y penumbras._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _la que sueña con el mundo exterior._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _aquella que solo se debe conformar con el sonido de las personas._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _la que esta cautiva, añorando el mar, el prado y las flores._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _la que debe esperar a ser rescatada._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _aquella entre torpe y salvaje._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _la que jamás a sabido nada, jamás le enseñaron nada._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _la que espera por el amor verdadero._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _sobreviviendo entre fantasías y alucinaciones._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _atrapada en las alturas, añorando el mundo de abajo._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _queriendo contar estrellas y abrazar la luna._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _no tengo ni familia ni nombre._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre, la doncella invisible,_

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre, jamás conocí el amor._

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre,_

 _quede ciega de tanta oscuridad_

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre, en el laberinto de mi mente añoro la muerte_

 _Yo soy la doncella en la torre, aquella que esta esperando, por siempre esperando._

¿Me escuchaste Orihara Izaya?, eso es lo que soy, yo añoro la muerte, mientras tu la esquivas, lo puedo ver fijamente, le temes a la muerte, te atormenta pensar que mas allá no queda nada. No quizás aquello que te atormenta aun mas es pensar que nadie llorara tu muerte, nadie te va a extrañar; has atormentado a tantas personas con eso, recordándoles que su existencia es insignificante, que solo será un mas entre miles, pero la verdad es que solo externalizas en ellas lo que crees te sucedería a ti.

Desde aquí yo puedo ver como huyes Orihara-san, como saltas entre tejados, lo veo, lo que tu no ves de ti mismo, tienes miedo y estas corriendo, eres tan poco importante para tus enemigos que la única persona que quiso matarte fue alguien a quien ni siquiera recordabas.

Estoy en la torre observando tu destrucción, así de frágil eres, yo estoy en la cima y tu estas abajo, tú también vas a desaparecer con el viento, como ellos lo hicieron, las últimas personas que te amaron, las únicas que te llorarían. Ellos me dijeron lo frágil que eras.

Te estas escondiendo tras esa mascara de sonrisas malignas y manipulación. Tú eres el titiritero, mueves los hilos, manipulas todo, destruyes todo, pero en verdad solo te escondes, tras tus títeres que son los humanos, en las sombras, para no ser herido.

\- El Marionetista – escuche su voz tras de mi y al girar mi rostro lo encontré, esos ojos, los humanos dicen que los ojos color violeta no existen, que solo es azul, que los pigmentos y la luz en ellos están distribuidos de manera diferente, pero sus ojos, son realmente violetas…

\- Te me quedaras mirando eternamente, Bitter

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunte ingenuamente y es que a pesar de todo, aun no lo entendía, no importaba cuanto lo pensara, cuantas vueltas le diera- ¿Cómo es posible que exista algo como nosotros?

\- Acaso eso importa – me puse de pie al estar para frente a el, todo parecía tan lejano, me sacaba cerca de 30 cm, su mundo era mas alto que el mío – te equivocas Bitter, tu has vivido entre las nubes, mirando desde arriba en cambio yo…

\- Bitter, yo lo he visto desde la profundidad del agua y mas, me han destruido, me han destrozado, me he levantado tantas veces, pero sigo cayendo, y es desde mi caída que lo veo, el mundo se destruye, los humanos se destruyen, lo veo desde abajo, desde el sub-mundo… Veo desde el inframundo como el mundo humano arde en llamas

\- Sin embargo no contestaste a mi pregunta

\- De la misma forma que el existe, Orihara Izaya, esta destruido y su mundo esta ardiendo en llamas, ya lo hizo una ves y las cenizas están avivando el fuego de apoco, prontamente ya no habrá nada que lo salve, el va arder en llamas junto con todo lo que alguna ves amo

\- ¿no harás nada por salvarlo? , ¿no es por eso que estamos aquí?

\- No – me negó con tristeza el muchacho alto y de largos cabellos a mi lado. Era casi de su alto, solo un poco mas bajo – nosotros lo destruiremos, desde las sombras, porque ha la luz lo destruirán otros y esos otros son los mismos que pueden salvarle

\- Porque nosotros no somos humanos – baje la mirada con tristeza

\- Yo soy un rey de las sombras, me alimento de vidas humanas. Tú fuiste creada para vivir encerrada, eres igual que yo, solo la forma en que fuiste creada es diferente. Hemos vivido como parias en este mundo, no debemos ser tocados, ni mencionados. Nos alimentamos de la muerte, vivimos de ella.

\- Pero ellos no, no lo parecen, pero son más humanos que todos los demás, por eso parecen monstruos a los ojos de otros.

\- Así es Bitter, nosotros no podemos morir, aunque sea nuestro deseo no podemos, ellos en cambio, son tan frágiles…

\- Iza-niii podría morir con el toque del viento en su rostro

\- Pero mucho de el ya esta muerto, hace mucho murió

* * *

Izaya caminaba lentamente por las calles, tomaría un tren y volvería a casa, pero antes, antes de que el sol saliera el debía ir a un lugar

\- Rei, Eien –murmuro con tristeza el informante, ya habian pazado mas de 14 años desde eso…

\- ¿donde esta?, Izaya, a donde se lo llevaron – de los ojos de Rei caían finas lagrimas

\- Lo encontraremos, tranquila – Un pequeño Izaya luchaba con sus lagrimas, el debía ser fuerte. – Rei-nee – la muchacha delante de el siempre había sido fuerte, cuando su hermano sangraba y ellos estaban solos en casa, era ella quien arreglaba todo, quien se preocupaba de que su hermano estuviera a salvo, de que ninguno de ellos dos sufriera.

\- No, no lo entiendes – trato de abrazarla pero ella lo alejo – debes irte Izaya debes alejarte – su rostro estaba triste, el rostro de la niña que siempre sonreía con calma, el de su protectora, había desaparecido.

\- Pero las gemelas, nuestros padres, ellos estarán tristes, ellos

\- A ellos no les importamos, ni tampoco las gemelas. El hijo menor de madre desapareció y a ella no le importo nada, solo estamos nosotros aquí, solo a nosotros nos importa

\- Rei… - Izaya solo pudo llorar en ese momento

\- Vamos a desaparecer con el viento Izaya, tu también lo harás a su debido tiempo – la imagen y los sonidos comenzaron a ser borrosos para el así como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerzas – pero estas solo ahora

\- Te quiero Izaya, hasta siempre Izaya – lo ultimo que pudo ver fue el rostro triste de su hermana.

\- Debes cumplir tu promesa Iza-nii – y la voz de su hermano fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar…

* * *

\- Iza-nii , perdóname Iza –nii – el muchacho de ojos violeta miraba escondido – Yo jamás debí existir desde el principio, yo siempre fui el error, desde el principio el error – las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras recordaba que no pudo hacer nada. No pudo evitar que apuñalaran a su hermano, no podía abrazarlo ahora, no podía nunca, nunca jamás podría – algún día sabaras que nos si nos esfumamos fue por tu bien, para protegerles a ti y a las gemelas , yo voy a esperar ese día.

 _Pagaremos con sangre, eternamente lo que hicimos, pero es un precio justo para nosotros, por el bien mayor, por nuestro bien mayor. La soledad y la sangre son un buen precio…._

* * *

Ya habían pasado mas de 14 años desde aquello y aun dolía como aquel día, aunque tratara de cumplir su promesa, no podía, no en momentos como este, cada que esos recuerdos llegaban a el, algo en su interior de destruía poco a poco. Y ahora se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, lejos del mundo, del ruido externo.

Estaba en ese lugar, pero no lloraba como aquella vez aunque sus ojos se humedecieran, no dejaría que las lágrimas salieran.

\- No pude cumplir mi promesa depuse de todo, aunque es una promesa incompleta. Después de todo, yo jamás prometí nada – el informante hablo al viento, a la nada- ¿me puedes escuchar?, dijiste que siempre escucharías, aunque ya no estuvieras, dijiste que el viento te lo diría

\- Eien… ¿ lo encontraste?, ¿cuidaste de el como cuando estabas en casa?, ¿el me puede escuchar? – silencio, solo el silencio y la soledad lo rodeaban

\- ¿sigues temiéndole al mundo Eien?, no hay nada que temer, el mundo esta en mis manos y sabes a mi manera pude cuidar de las gemelas también.

Izaya gritaba pero no le respondía nadie, lo sabia de ante mano, pero en el mundo, muy en el fondo deseaba que sus hermanos aparecieran en aquel lugar, que alguien le respondiera, aunque fuera algo triste, pero ya no quería esta soledad.

\- se llevaron todo de mi, al momento de desaparecer, lo tomaron todo, ustedes eran mi familia, mi todo, creo que nunca pude hacer amigos de verdad… se llevaron mi vida, el significado de amor, ¿no debería odiarlos?, debería desear no verles nunca mas… sin embargo daría mi vida por volver a mirarle a los ojos, a mi gemela de ojos como la sangre y el mar, el pequeño de ojos violetas… realmente deseo ver esas miradas una ultima ves, el encanto por la vida, por la muerte, por las cosas simples, quiero ver esos ojos encantadores, déjame verlos una ultima ves, no la desesperanza y el miedo, no quiero recordarlos así.

\- ¿Por qué me castigan así? , ¿Por qué el silencio y la soledad? , ya no queda nada, no hay nada en mas que vació. Ya no hay espacio para errores, ya no puedo perder mas, no mas, nunca mas perderé a alguien, ya no hay errores, pero aun así no puedo, no puedo cumplir mi promesa…por favor perdóname, perdónenme, no puedo olvidarles… simplemente no puedo

* * *

 **Me siento feliz, tengo mi primer review**

 _ **Kotori: cosas interesantes van a suceder, o eso creo, si no lo encuentran interesante diganmelo**_

 **Para todos los demas que pasan a leer mi historia, tengo que decirles, futuramente habra Shizaya o eso espero, pero en el futuro, muchas cosas tienen que pasar aun.**

 **Si quieren ayudarme con criticas de todo tipo las acepto y me ayudan a encaminar mejor esta cosa rara, cuidense mucho y hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	4. Estulticia

**_Son casi las 4 a.m. y acabo de terminar esta locura sin sentido_**

 ** _gracias otra ves a quien me mando el review, revisare la pagina, muchas muchas gracias_**

 ** _sin mas aqui va el capitulo, pero antes..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Drrr ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que a su autor y bueno a las empresas que tienen sus derechos legales_**

* * *

 _"A veces creo que nada tiene sentido…_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Izaya había sido apuñalado.

-El Marionetista, moviendo los hilos – era sorprendente como el siempre se salía con la suya.

Si muevo este hilo sucederá, si muevo aquel todo lo contrario, todo en tu mente esta fríamente calculado.

 _En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años,…_

Tome mi libro y decidí marcharme, aun me quedaban muchas cosas que resolver en este lugar. Diminuto Ikebukuro, he vuelto a ti, pero ya no soy el niño torpe que le temía al mundo, a los humanos.

Yo cambie, el mundo cambio; mi querida ciudad, eres peligrosa e impredecible, pero yo he vivido en ciudades que son el infierno mismo.

 _…nacemos en medio de dolores, crecemos, luchamos…_

\- Puedo pasar – pregunte mientras habría la puerta de aquel despacho

\- Oh, mister Kai – fui recibido por el siempre energético e hiperactivo dueño de aquel despacho – me da gusto que este aquí. Adelante tome asiento – dijo mientras me indicaba donde podía sentarme.

\- Señor Max – dije mientras tomaba asiento, en el sillón frente al escritorio, en frente de él - ¿puedo saber la razón por la cual me mando a llamar?

\- Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que no le agradaría venir a Ikebukuro.

\- Eso fue hace muchos años, igualmente yo recuerdo las palabras con las que usted se refirió a su lugar de nacimiento , sin embargo, constantemente usted quiere saber como esta ese lugar…

\- …Y mis viejos amigos – el señor Max se paro de su asiento – Si ustedes no hubiesen tomado control de aquel caos, probablemente, mi familia y amigos hoy estarían muertos – el tono de su voz se volvió sombrío por un instante.

\- Por favor, señor Max, nosotros solo hicimos lo necesario para poder sobrevivir y por supuesto evitar muertes innecesarias

\- Estoy conciente

\- La ciudad no ha cambiado en nada, ese lugar sigue en guerra, quizás siempre lo estará. Sin embargo quien quiera jugar en ella, conoce las reglas y las consecuencias de no cumplirlas.

\- Créame, se lo agradezco

\- ¿Es para eso que me llamo? – pregunte con calma

\- No, por supuesto que no – el manager volvió a actuar y hablar como lo hacia normalmente

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tengo entendido que usted estudio teatro y artes escénicas en muy buenas universidades

\- Efectivamente, usted ha visto de lo que soy capaz en el escenario

\- Y detrás de el, también se de su trabajo en el circo, es por eso que yo quisiera que usted colaborara con nosotros.

\- ¿En este lugar?, lleno de muñecos humanos – me hice el resentido – la gente que trabaja aquí, para usted, sus actores, sus estrellas, sus "i-dolls", ellos solo se mueven por el dinero. Están concientes de lo que el dinero compra, y están dispuestos a pagar el precio de lo que el dinero vende.

\- ¿Es esto acerca de talento? – pregunto un tanto enojado

\- No, por supuesto que no – respondí con sinceridad – Entre sus muñecos hay muchos con talento, no obstante, para mi todo esto es acerca de Pasión, la pasión por las obras, por el arte en general, para ellos es solo imagen y dinero.

\- Y es por eso que lo llame, no quiero que trabaje como actor con nosotros

\- Si no es por eso, entonces…- La verdad ya sabia que no era por eso, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptaría. La verdadera razón yo la conocía, la razón por la cual buscaba mi ayuda, por esa misma razón yo me encontraba aquí, por esa razón yo volví a la ciudad.

\- Usted se mueve en este mundo por pasión al arte, y así mismo respeta y admira a los creadores de estas obras.

El señor Max puso un guión en la mesa, uno que yo conocía muy bien, tal ves demasiado.

 _…nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir…_

\- Quiero que usted ayude a uno de mis actores a personificar al personaje principal de esta historia

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque fue el primero, el original, el mejor, en teatro muy pocos se han atrevido a personificarle

\- Los vuelve locos, el personaje

\- Exacto, usted sabe mas de el que nadie, ayudo a crearlo, así que…

\- Si arruinas esta obra…

\- Por eso le llame, ayúdeme, no hay una fecha definida, ni un formato, es un proyecto a largo plazo, que solo vera la luz con su aprobación.

\- Esta bien, ¿puedo conocer a la marioneta favorita?

\- Háganlo pasar – llamo al teléfono

\- Me necesitaba, seños manager - escuche desde la puerta

\- Asiento, mister Yuhei

\- Realmente es una muñeca, sin emociones – dije al observar al muchacho que se sentaba a mi lado

\- Mister Kai accedió a ayudarlo en el proyecto

\- No hacefalta entrar en detalles, creo que ambos lo conocemos muy bien señor Max.

 _…gritamos, morimos, mueren…_

\- ¿Cómo era la relacion de Iza-nii y Shizuo-san en la escuela? – Mairu repetía la pregunta que Erika le habia hecho – bueno… ¿?

\- El día que conocimos a Shizuo-san – murmullo Kururi

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Que paso?

* * *

Izaya les había ido a buscar a la escuela como de costumbre, siempre que salía de clases, desde que tenían memoria, Izaya las iba a buscar, sin embargo, de un año a otro, solía llegar mas cansado, mas herido , aunque trataba de esconderse, sus heridas, eran obvias al menos para ella.

Iban caminando por la calle, una a cada lado de su hermano mayor, hacia frio ese día, su hermano estaba enfermo, bastante débil, sin embargo, el fue a recogerlas, cuando de repente lo escucharon

\- III-ZAA-YAAA-KUN – el las tomo a ambas entre sus brazos y logro esquivar el proyectil de turno que era lanzado

\- Vaya, vaya Shizu-chan, no esperaba verte aquí – su hermano las había dejado sentadas en un lugar aparte, mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a la bestia de Ikebukuro

\- Aplastare tu molesta cara pulga – gritó Shizuo con todas sus fuerzas mientras.

Lo que vino después fue muy confuso y rápido, el rubio había desprendido algo des suelo, parecía un árbol, estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo de la misma forma que su en esos momentos débil hermano estaba dispuesto a esquivarlo, lamentablemente.

\- ¿Eres amigo de Iza-nii? – Mairu se había plantado en medio de la calle, en medio de ambos.

\- Mairu – Kururi corrió a encontrar a su gemela.

\- KURURI, MAIRU …

Un auto, un árbol, Shizuo y su hermano. Todo se volvió oscuro, luego mas sin embargo, lo siguiente que sintió, fue el frio cuerpo de su hermano, su corazón latir lento.

En un instante demasiado corto, el ahora informante las había protegido de ambos objetos, el auto no alcanzo a dañarlo, pero su vista era borrosa por lo que perdió el equilibrio y el árbol que Shizuo había lanzado les mando a volar.

Metros mas allá, el sangrante cuerpo del informante, el que sirvió de escudo para sus hermanas que se encontraban abrazadas aun a él.

\- ¿Lo mataste? – Kururi fue la primera en reaccionar

\- No, el aun respira – un asustado rubio , el tomaba el pulso al cuerpo tendido en la calle – Llamare a Shinra

* * *

-Básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo la gemela menor

\- ¿y luego que?

\- Shizuo-san llevo a nuestro hermano a casa junto con Shinra, como estaba mal de salud costo un poco que recobrara la conciencia

-¿Cuánto?

\- una semana – respondió la mayor de ellas

\- Shizuo lo tuvo que cuidar durante ese tiempo, pero apenas se encontró mejor lo dejo al cuidado de Shinra

\- Kyaaa – grito emocionada la otaku

* * *

No le agradaban los autos, no ese tipo de autos, como les llamaban ¿superconvertibles?, por eso para el era mas entretenido leer sus libros, era un mundo mas simple, pero mas complejo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué lees? – la voz monótona del conductor del auto lo saco de su mundo

\- ¿un libro? – respondió indiferente

\- ¿Eres siempre así?– podía ser su impresión pero la voz de aquel muchacho parecía un tanto, como decirlo molesta

\- Para ser un muñeco sin emociones, que tampoco se molesta en mostrar emociones, al parecer mi presencia no es de tu agrado

\- Tus ojos – Yuuhei paro el alto en un semáforo y le miro a los ojos – el color de tus ojos me trae malos recuerdos

\- No eres el primero en decir eso – miro hacia fuera y sin querer las vio – _twins_ – susurro a media voz

\- Orihara – el actor miro lo que el miraba - ¿las conoces?

\- Algo así, Heiwajima Kasuka

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – era sorpresa lo que escuchaba en su voz

\- Yo se mucho de esta ciudad, de sus habitantes, Kasuka-san

Kasuka hizo partir el auto, el cual fue inundado por el silencio durante varios minutos

 _\- "A veces creo que nada tiene sentido. En un planeta minúsculo, que corre hacia la nada desde millones de años, nacemos en medio de dolores, crecemos, luchamos, nos enfermamos, sufrimos, hacemos sufrir, gritamos, morimos, mueren y otros están naciendo para volver a empezar la comedia inútil."_

* * *

 ** _Como he dicho antes 4 a.m ( me recordo una cancion de A7X), no tengo mucho que decir mas que  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer 2: El túnel es de propiedad de Ernesto Sabato y sus herederos o quien tenga sus derechos legales._**

 ** _eso, lean, lean mucho que probablemente se vengan algunas referencias literarias._**

 ** _Buenas Madrugadas, nos leemos pronto_**


	5. Fotografias fragmentadas

**Aviso de utilidad publica, la proxima semana no tendre internet, asi que no habra capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Drrr ni El tunel me pertenecen si no que a Ryogo Narita y Ernesto Sabato.**

 **Sin mas he aqui el capitulo mas raro que he escrito hasta ahora**

* * *

 _"Y era como si los dos hubiéramos estado viviendo en pasadizos o túneles paralelos, sin saber que íbamos el uno al lado del otro, como almas semejantes en tiempos semejantes…,_

\- Izaya , responde maldita pulga….

El joven con uniforme se encontraba cubierto de sangre, tendido en el suelo, parecía como muerto aunque en realidad no lo estaba, no físicamente.

\- Shinra, necesito tu ayuda – el rubio hablaba el teléfono

\- ¿Qué sucedió Shizuo? – pregunto sin alarmarse el futuro medico ilegal

\- La pulga se desangra, parece como muerta

\- No te preocupes, estará bien, no es tan fácil…

\- TE DIGO QUE VENGAS – grito furibundo

\- Calma…

\- Izaya oni-san esta enfermo – Kururi arrebato el teléfono de manos de el rubio e informo al "unico amigo" de su hermano

\- Nee Shinra- san , Iza-nii esta sangrando y parece que va a dejar de respirar

\- Mairu… - del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba por primera ves una voz de preocupación.

\- Puedes venir a buscarnos, al parecer Iza-nii no podrá llevarnos a casa – mientras la menor de las gemelas actuaba de manera normal.

\- Miedo, la cara el amigo de Onii-san, da miedo…

En esos momentos a Shizuo no le podía importar menos lo que las gemelas dijeran; por su culpa Izaya se estaba muriendo, por lo que había escuchado, logro vencer a la molestia, pero a una molestia que se encontraba muy débil así que eso no valía.

Además a el no le gustaba la violencia y mucho menos quería convertirse en asesino, pero aun peor que eso no quería herir a Izaya, no realmente, era molesto, era insufrible, pero era probablemente la única persona en el mundo que no le tenia miedo y no podía perder eso.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien así, con Tom-san y Shinra las cosas eran diferentes, ya que ninguno de ellos se atrevía realmente a desafiar su furia, por el contrario, el pelinegro buscaba sacar esa parte de el, disfrutaba viéndolo así, siempre sin una pizca de miedo.

Se podía decir que ambos eran semejantes, siempre solos, en cambio ahora se tenían el uno al otro, se necesitaban o al menos eso creía Shizuo, aunque nunca fuera capas de decirlo, necesitaba a Izaya.

\- No te mueras, pulga – acaricio el rostro frío y frágil de un Némesis – no me dejes solo…

 _…_ _para encontrarnos al fin de esos pasadizos, delante de una escena pintada por mí como clave destinada a ella sola, como un secreto anuncio de que ya estaba yo allí…_

-¿tu dibujaste esto?

\- si – ella quito el cuaderno de dibujos de sus manos – dicen que podría ganar el primer lugar

-¿Qué significa? – no le agradaba, el significado de aquello

\- Lo sabes bien, me conoces bien – respondió sonriendo

\- es por eso que no me agrada – el bajo la mirada con tristeza

\- Izaya – se le acerco con lentitud y acaricio tiernamente su rostro – todo escara bien, nada malo pasara

\- has pintado demasiados mundos, has creado mundos extraños, llenos de colores, llenos de vida, pero…- se quedo mudo, no quería pronunciar aquellas palabras – un mundo sombrío y sin luz, lleno de destrucción

\- en el hay aun un pequeño destello de luz, una ventana hacia un mundo mejor

\- una que se pierde entre la oscuridad

\- ¿Qué hace un niño de menos de diez años hablando así?- su voz seguía siendo igual, siempre llena de calma

\- Pues tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso – levanto su rostro y la miro. Con rabia en su mirada, con miedo – creas mundos en tus dibujos, en tus pinturas. Mundos que se vuelven reales, escenas que suceden….Todo lo que tú creas, lo que tu mente crea se vuelve real.

-pero nadie mas que tu comprende, lo que mis dibujos significan – y en un instante, una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se llenaron

\- No quiero ese destino, no quiero la soledad, no quiero…

\- Escúchame bien – le tomo de los hombros y dijo – Eres mi gemelo,mi otra mitad, mi complemento, tú nunca estarás solo, yo nunca te dejare solo. Nunca estarás solo

 _… y que los pasadizos se habían por fin unido y que la hora del encuentro había llegado…_

La muchacha en frente de elno era igual a la de la ultima vez, su mirada cambio, su siempre larga e interminable cabellera desapareció.

La muchacha delante del no era la misma niña alegre que había dejado de ver casi tres años atrás, en ella ya no había esperanza. Aquel ser que solía mirar al mundo con un toque de magia, llena de esperanza y optimismo…

-¿Qué quieres?- sus sonrisa sincera se esfumo, su mirada alegre murió

\- Rei – sin embargo de sus ojos lagrimas de alegría – Nee-san, volviste – Izaya corrió a abrazarla

\- No – paro en seco – La Rei que tu conocías – estaba vacía, quebrada – ella desapareció hace tres años

 _...¡La hora del encuentro había llegado! Pero ¿realmente los pasadizos se habían unido y nuestras almas se habían comunicado?..._

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el rubio cuando las gemelas entraron

\- No lo se – Kururi respondió

\- ¿ Shinra?

\- Supongo que alguna amiga de Orihara-san – respondió con duda, era tan obvio que estaba mintiendo sin embargo lo dejo pasar, se quedo observando aquella fotografía, la tomo entre sus manos y luego observo el cuerpo inconciente de su compañero que se encontraba tendido en su cama.

Era la misma escena, pero con edades diferentes, la segunda era mas actual, la otra quizás de hace cinco años atrás. En ella una muchacha de ojos bicolores y larga cabellera negra se encontraba abrazada a Izaya, ambos sonreían, de una forma que nunca le vio sonreír antes, él llevaba pantalones y camiseta negra y ella un vestido totalmente blanco; estaban sentados en lo que parecía una roca, le daban la espalda al mar, lucían felices.

Izaya fue feliz en algún momento, en un momento en el cual él, Heiwajima Shizuo no existía. Orihara Izaya fue feliz con aquella muchacha.

Y en cuanto se dio cuanta de ello, algo se rompió dentro de la bestia de Ikebukuro.

 _…¡Que estúpida ilusión mía había sido todo esto!..._

-No te vayas – trato de retenerla, la tomo del brazo y realmente trato de detenerla- no otra vez, no te vayas de nuevo

-¿no te das cuenta? – podía ver su espalda, y solo eso, podía ver su cabello ahora corto, hasta los hombros – estos años, fueron solo una ilusión, nunca, nunca debimos volver.

 _...No, los pasadizos seguían paralelos como antes, aunque ahora el muro que los separaba fuera como un muro de vidrio y yo pudiese verla como una figura silenciosa e intocable…_

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pequeño Eien

\- Necesito que me prometas algo Shinra-san – los ojos violeta de aquel niño parecían

\- pasa – hizo entrar al hermano menor de su amigo y este tomo asiento – ahora dime

\- No confío en ti, nunca lo he hecho, no se porque eres su amigo, pero eres el único que tiene – Shinra estaba sorprendido de la madurez con la que hablaba – no lo dejes solo, no dejes que caiga – Se levanto y le entrego aquel extraño dibujo – no dejes que esto suceda, aléjalo de la oscuridad, no dejes que se convierta en uno de nosotros. ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo –en realidad Shinra no entendía nada, pero no podía negarse a aquella desesperación.

\- realmente eso espero, de lo contrario – sus ojos se volvieron sombríos – volveré para y haré que pagues – y entonces desapareció , como si de una ilusión se tratase, el simplemente desapareció

 _...No, ni siquiera ese muro era siempre así: a veces volvía a ser piedra negra y entonces yo no sabía que pasaba del otro lado,..._

Lo cuidó durante una semana o tal vez mas, en ese entonces, parecía frágil. En las noches cuando gritaba de dolor, un dolor que no era tangible.

Cuido de sus sueños, o más bien pesadillas, despertaba todas las noches, gritando de miedo y dolor.

Era tan diferente al que perseguía ahora, el de entonces no era igual al de ahora, eran diferentes, totalmente diferentes. Con seguridad comprendía algo, ambos estaban destrozados, es solo que el de aquellas noches lo demostraba sin querer, el de ahora usaba una mascara. Su sonrisa cínica era la mascara que cubría sus cicatrices.

 _...qué era de ella en esos intervalos anónimos, qué extraños sucesos acontecían;..._

\- te fuiste una vez – la miraba con ojos llorosos – desapareciste, te esfumaste durante años

\- Izaya – susurro ella con tristeza

\- cuando volviste parecías alguien diferente, estuviste con nosotros, pero parecía como si no estuvieras presente, eras alguien diferente – se le acerco lentamente y tomo una de sus manos – pero ahora, pareces otra vez tu misma – comenzó a llorar sin querer – volviste a decir que desaparecerías para siempre, pero estas aquí…

Ella lloraba con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, una dulce y tranquilizante sonrisa

\- ¿Qué paso durante estos años ,¿Que es lo que hace que vuelvas y te vayas? – apretó su mano, quería sentir que era real.

\- Solo una ilusión Izaya… La de ahora es solo una ilusión

 _... y hasta pensaba que en esos momentos su rostro cambiaba y que una mueca de burla lo deformaba..._

\- eres muy lento Shizu-chan - pero seguía siendo el mismo, con su sonrisa entupida en el rostro.

\- NO ESCAPARAS, MALDITO INSECTO – el frágil Izaya, el que había llorado entre sus brazos, al que casi le quita la vida. En el fondo seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de sonrisa fácil.

El pajar burlón que jugaba con los demás, que se reía de los demás. Tenía que aceptarlo, ese era el Izaya real para él

 _...y que quizá había risas cruzadas con otro y que toda la historia de los pasadizos era una ridícula invención o creencia mía..._

Una mujer alta y elegante entraba por la puerta. Todos en aquel salón sabían quien era. La mujer reía y hablaba, era la dueña del lugar, desde que llego a esa ciudad había sido así.

La frágil niña que había dominado aquella ciudad, ahora era una mujer. Una mujer fuerte que tenía bajo su yugo a los hombres mas poderososde aquel lugar, todos le temían de igual forma que le respetaban.

La niña de ojos bicolores se paseaba con gracia por entre la gran multitud de socialite, no había nacido en cuna de oro como ellos, tampoco atrapo a un hombre rico para ascender socialmente.

Ella se había construido con ímpetu desde el barro, paso a paso y lentamente, había alcanzado la cima mientras construía un imperio de sangre.

Se gano el puesto de líder con su encanto, carisma, mentiras…

La dueña de aquella ciudad, eso era ella

 _... **y que en todo caso había un sólo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío, el túnel en que había transcurrido mi infancia, mi juventud, toda mi vida...**_

Estaba solo, siempre lo estuvo, ahora que se le iba la vida, que se desangraba en la calle era capaz de darse cuenta.

Sus padres nunca estaban, ellos cuidaron de sus hermanos, los criaron. Luego el se quedo solo y crió a sus hermanas, las cuido. También hizo un amigo, conoció a su enemigo, pero ahora estaba solo, como siempre lo había estad.

La verdad es que toda su vida había estado completamente solo y ahora incluso su muerte, iba a morir completamente solo.

 _...Y en uno de esos trozos transparentes del muro de piedra yo había visto a esta muchacha y había creído ingenuamente que venía por el otro túnel paralelo al mío,..._

-¿Bitter? – tenia que admitirlo se sorprendió de ver entrar por la puerta de su despacho a aquella niña

\- ¿sorprendido? – Ella sonrió – necesito que me ayudes, como informante

\- Directo al grano, vaya que eres sorprendente.

\- Necesito que encuentres a mis padres biológicos – le extendió una gran carpeta – en ella esta todo lo que necesitas saber, al menos todo lo que yo se.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar? – a veces le molestaba, la forma altanera en que hablaba

\- Porque es interesante, por eso lo harás – tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida

\- Nos vemos Izaya- san – cerro la puerta.

Ya en un lugar seguro de aquella ciudad se reunieron

-¿sigues leyendo ese libro?

-Me gusta, la idea de los túneles

-Eien ,¿Qué haremos cuando el se de cuenta?

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero esa es la gracia de este juego

-Quieres que el descubra que ella es mi madre "biológica"

-Mas que eso…

-Me iré a dormir entonces.

-Yo debo salir

-Buenas noches entonces Eien

-Buenas noches mi querida Bitter

 _...cuando en realidad pertenecía al ancho mundo, al mundo sin límites de los que no viven en túneles;..._

\- ¿Leíste el libreto?- ese auto lo asfixiaba

\- No

\- Este libreto es el original, la mayoría a representado una versión mas corta, menos compleja – tomo el libreto y lo guardo – no lo leerás aun

\- ¿Por qué?

\- tienes mucho que aprender antes de eso

\- escucho

\- ¿que conoces de esta ciudad? ¿Qué conoces del mundo?

-bueno…

\- ¿sabes sobre traición?, ¿venganza?

\- algo así

\- esta es la historia de un hombre que fue traicionado, destruido por los que amo, muchos le dieron por muerto, pero el no murió. Recorrió el mundo, aprendió a mentir, a engañar. Leyó todos los libros que pudo. Se volvió un poco loco, muy loco. Luego se comió al mundo, el mundo estaba a sus pies, entonces decidió volver, volvió para vengarse, pero las cosas no salieron como el esperaba

 _...y quizá se había acercado por curiosidad a una de mis extrañas ventanas y había entrevisto el espectáculo de mi insalvable soledad, o le había intrigado el lenguaje mudo, la clave de mi cuadro..._

\- Maldito monstruo – aunque no quisiera admitirlo le envidiaba, odiaba el hecho de que el pudiera tener amigos, gente a la que querer. El maldito monstruo tenia una familia, un hermano al que cuidar, al que querer, pero el no tenia nada, el lo perdió todo.

Verle feliz, no le gustaba verle feliz, no le gustaba que Shizuo le hubiese visto débil

\- Una ilusión -a eso se refería su hermana, aquellos momentos eran solo una ilusión, nada mas que eso y el Shizuo protector, el que cuidaba de el, fue solo eso, una ilusión.

\- Te odio Shizuo – mentía, no lo odiaba, se odiaba así mismo, por no ser capaz de quitarse la mascara en frente de el, por no ser sincero.

Se odiaba por no darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, no quería ser feliz y que después esta fuera arrebatada abruptamente, por el mismo…

 _... Y entonces, mientras yo avanzaba siempre por mi pasadizo, ella vivía afuera, esa vida curiosa y absurda en que hay bailes, fiestas, alegría y frivolidad..._

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo Izaya – hablo desde el segundo piso de aquella casa/mansión

\- Rei, debemos irnos – la mujer rubia que se encontraba a su lado

\- Quedas en tu casa – ella bajo las escaleras, llevaba un vestido largo de fiesta – realmente me gustaría hablar contigo, pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender – beso su mejilla y se dispuso a marchar.

\- Rei …- susurro Izaya con tristeza

\- Quedan en su casa, nos vemos en la mañana

\- Hasta mañana –hablo la rubia – Nos vemos "querido primo" – al hombre vestido de Bartender no le agradaba volver a verla

\- Nos vamos, Nat..

El eco de la puerta cerrando retumbo en el grany silencioso salón.

 _...Y a veces sucedía que cuando yo pasaba frente a una de mis ventanas ella estaba esperándome muda y ansiosa..._

\- Viniste Izaya-san

-¿Qué significa esto?- no estaba para nada contento

\- Te dije que seria interesante – la niña lo miraba desde la banca, con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa parecida a la de el

\- siempre supiste quienes eran tus padres biológicos

\- por supuesto, yo solo quería jugar contigo- el la tomo de un brazo e hizo que se levantara - ¿furioso Iza-nii?

\- ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde están?

\- Es tu trabajo descubrirlo, señor Informante, lo poco que sabes, es en realidad nada

 _...(¿por qué esperándome? ¿y por qué muda y ansiosa?);..._

Había una vez una niña encerrada en una alta torre, ella fue creada para destruirlo todo, para hacer que el mundo ardiera en llamas, ella no era humana.

La niña mataba si se le daba la orden, la niña destruía si se le daba la orden.

La niña era la doncella en la torre, una que siempre vestía de rojo, una doncella de hermosos ojos azules que no conocía lo que era el amor.

La doncella esperaba pacientemente a ser rescatada, soñaba que la princesa de ojos extraños la salvaba de aquellos perversos monstruos que la habían creado.

La doncella de seis años esperaba a que un rayo de luz apareciera, esperaba a que le enseñaran a amar, a sentir a dejar de ser un mal para todos.

\- Christine… - escucho que alguien cantaba – aquí estas, mi pequeño ángel – una mujer vestida de blanco se encontraba frente a ella y le extendía su mano – llego la hora de que comiences realmente a vivir…

 _... pero a veces sucedía que ella no llegaba a tiempo o se olvidaba de este pobre ser encajonado,..._

\- Iza-nii ¿Cuándo volvera Rei-nee? – la pequeña Mairu

\- Rei-neesan – los ojos de Kururi demostraban tristeza

\- ella no volverá nunca, ella desapareció, para siempre

 _...y entonces yo, con la cara apretada contra el muro de vidrio, la veía a lo lejos sonreír o bailar despreocupadamente..._

Shizuo se encontraba tendido en su cama, su día de trabajo había sido agotador.

\- Todo por esa maldita pulga – estaba seguro que había sido todo su culpa, ¿de quien mas si no?

Se levanto y tomo la fotografía que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

\- ¿Por qué aun conservo esto? – Se pregunto mientras la miraba, esa fotografía lo destrozaba, odiaba esa fotografía - ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma con ella?- le dio vuelta a la foto, para leer la dedicatoria que traía en el reverso

 _... o, lo que era peor, no la veía en absoluto y la imaginaba en lugares inaccesibles o torpes..._

Corría en un laberinto sin salida, trataba de alcanzar su mano…

-Sálvame , Izaya – pero ella no dejaba de correr, con su largo vestido blando, estaba huyendo de el, pero al mismo tiempo le pedía que la salvara

\- Iza-nii

\- Eien, ¿Dónde estas? – el aparecia en frente de el y se desangraba

\- no me dejes solo Izaya- niisan, no dejes que muera

\- Nuestro mundo arderá en llamas

Entonces todo a era consumido por las llamas y el podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus hermanos, podía sentir el dolor que ellos sentían, el humo le ahogaba, aun así corría para tratar de salvarlos, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Estaba solo, ya ni siquiera había llamas, nada más que oscuridad y soledad.

Nada simplemente nada, pero de repente esas imágenes llegaban a su cerebro y aun quedaba algo, quedaba dolor. El dolor de imaginar donde se encontraban sus hermanos…

Al final del laberinto, el se encontraba solo, mas solo de lo que jamás se imagino.

* * *

 _"No importa lo que suceda, recuérdame siempre de esta forma, sin importar cuantos vientos pases, no dejes que estas sonrisas se desvanezcan. Deja que estos momentos de ilusión alegren nuestras vidas._

 _Te quiero y siempre te recordare Izaya._

 _De tu otra mitad, Rei."_

 ** _...Y entonces sentía que mi destino era infinitamente más solitario que lo que había imaginado."_**

* * *

Me demore tanto escribiendo este capitulo, pero quedo tan corto.

Espero entiendan este capitulo, me quedo un poco raro.

Hasta la proxima entonces

pd: acepto tomatasos, criticas y de todo.

pd2: perdon por las faltas de ortografia


	6. Remembranzas

**La primera semana estaba sin internet la segunda celebrando fiestas patrias, lo lamento por la tardanza.**

 **Disclaimer: Drrr no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, que mas, disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 _\- La lanza de Morrigan y la corona de Hel – pregunto aquella extraña entidad - ¿Dónde las conseguiste?_

 _\- No comprendo – la muchacha contesto con indiferencia - ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?_

 _\- las dos armas que cargas contigo, aquellas que te otorgan gran poder_

 _\- solo he escuchado historias, son mitología urbana._

 _\- no me mientas – la voz interna de aquella entidad denotaba furia_

 _\- se dice que ambos objetos fueron puestos en la tierra por las diosas de la muerte, en ellos habita un gran poder, pero sostener en tus manos uno de ellos puede provocar la autodestrucción – una sonrisa que denotaba intriga apareció en su rostro – demasiado poder en manos de un humano, ¿Cómo podría yo tenerlos en mis manos?_

 _\- eres poderosa_

 _-no soy mas que una simple mortal, no tengo el poder para dominar si quiera una de esas armas._

* * *

La mujer de ojos bicolor entro por la puerta principal de aquel lujoso salón, a su lado una alta mujer rubia. Una era el contraste de la otra.

Una de cabellera dorada, le llegaba u poco más abajo de los hombros, piel rosada y ojos de esmeralda; media cerca de 1,80 cms. La gran mayoría creía que ella era modelo y tan equivocados no estaban.

La mujer de ojos bicolor en cambio tenia una piel tan pálida que preocupaba, parecía como hecha de porcelana, su larga y ondulante cabellera negra no ayudaba a que cambiara la percepción sobre ella, su altura era cercana al metro setenta.

La pelinegra usaba un vestido negro con una gran cola. La rubia un vestido beige claro que le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla.

Ambas entraron a aquel gran y elegante salón. Podían oler el aroma a dinero y naipes, pero no venían a eso, los temas que tenían que tratar con quien manejaba aquel lugar eran de suma importancia.

* * *

Desde que era un bebé el sangraba, su hermana le dijo una vez que no tenia mas de tres meses cuando sangro por primera vez. Lo cual no era tan extraño, ella sangraba igual, desde que era una lactante; su hermano no lo hacia, no como ellos.

A veces sucedía que su hermano comenzaba a sangrar, muy poco y con muchas menores consecuencias que ellos dos. Sus hermanas por otra parte nunca sangraban.

Había una vez un niño bañado en sangre, ese niño era él. La primera vez que casi se ahoga en su propia sangre no tenía más de tres años. Sus padres nunca estaban, bueno en el caso de su padre era entendible, su madre por otra parte y el padre de sus hermanas (también esposo legal) jamás estaban.

Cuando el tenia poco mas de 2 meses su madre le había dejado a cargo de sus hermanos 5 años mayor. Mientras… ellos sangraban.

Desde que nació pasaba más tiempo en los hospitales en vez que en casa. Conoció a muchos como el, pero nunca tuvo amigos, todos a quienes quería se iban. El veía como la gente a su alrededor moría, aun a tan corta edad, fue capaz de comprender que significaba la muerte.

Todos se iban, todos menos el por eso no dejaría que eso pasara ahora. Y este era el momento perfecto para acercársele.

\- Señor – alguien toco su hombro - ¿señor? – se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a quien le hablaba.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – un muchacho de apariencia extranjera le hablaba.

\- Mi nombre es Kai- tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros, su piel era muy pálida y su cabello negro, sus ojos eran de color violeta - ¿me podría decir como llegar a este lugar? – sus facciones eran finas. Le estaba indicando una dirección apuntada en un papel.

\- _La agencia de Kasuka_ \- pensó el informante – Es por esa dirección – le indico con la mano –como a dos cuadras, un edificio alto, lo encontraras enseguida.

\- Gracias por todo , señor – hizo una reverencia y comenzó a marcharse

\- Espera – cuando pasaba a su lado lo detuvo, tomándole el brazo

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Puedo…- Izaya estaba nervioso – seria peligroso que fueras solo si no conoces la ciudad – hablo un poco mas calmado – Es muy tarde, déjame acompañarte.

\- Si me sueltas, entones , si – el informante le soltó – vamos – comenzaron a caminar en silencio

\- ¿Eres extranjero? – al final Izaya fue quien rompió el silencio

\- Algo así – respondió – Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Nakura

\- ¿Nakura…? , ¿Cómo el hombre que trabaja con el informante de Ikebukuro?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió

\- Te dije que era algo así como un extranjero. Además, una de mis amigas los conoció a ambos – el sonrió – por decirlo de algún modo.

\- Ya veo… - Izaya puso una voz nerviosa - ¿Quién era ella?

\- Da igual, a pasado varias temporadas en un hospital psiquiátrico – Izaya hizo una nota mental, tenia que saber quien era esa chicha – tiene algunos problemas de personalidad.

\- Eso da miedo – hablo con voz juguetona – dijiste que tu nombre era Kai, pero tu apellido

\- Kai St. Ange, lo que me recuerda a que mi "hermana" conoció a ese tal Izaya, su nombre es Bitter.

\- Creí escuchar su nombre de los labios de Izaya , dijo que era interesante, pero por lo que escuche ella dijo que no tenia familia , o algo así

\- Crecimos en el mismo Orfanato, por eso somos como familia y tenemos el mismo apellido – se detuvo por un momento – lo que me recuerda, Angelique – Izaya decidió hacer lo mismo – la chica del psiquiátrico, igual creció en ese lugar, ahora se encuentra en la institución hermana, por si quieres avisar a tu jefe.

\- ¿Su nombre? – comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente

\- El nombre de mi amiga es Angelique St. Agne, aunque dudo que usara ese nombre para contactarse con él

\- Eso parece interesante, alguien capaz de engañar al informante de Ikebukuro – definitivamente había conocido a gente demasiado interesante en ese tiempo – le haré llegar esta nueva información – dijo al momento que llegaban a las puertas de la agencia.

\- Aquí me quedo yo – el muchacho extendió una mano – Gracias por todo Nakura-san

\- Hasta pronto – le dio la ano – espero nos reunamos de nuevo Kai-san

\- Hasta pronto entonces – Kai hizo una reverencia y entro al edificio

 _Me pregunto si Kasuka estará enojado, el día de ayer fue muy divertido a pesar de infernal, me pregunto cual será la reacción del hermano de la bestia de Ikebukuro._

 _Mientras los números pasaban por el ascensor hasta mi destino, recordé lo acontecido la noche anterior._

* * *

 _La maquina monstruosa al fin se detuvo, no es que odiara los autos, era que no le agradaban para nada los autos ultimo modelo._

 _La modernidad no le agradaba mucho, lleno de maquinas capaces de hacer lo que antes una persona solía hacer…era definitivamente un romántico; subió en ascensor junto a su acompañante hasta que llegaron al departamento._

 _\- ¿Todo aquí es igual de tecnológico? – pregunto con sarcasmo al observar el lugar._

 _\- Es cómodo – respondió el actor - puedes sentarte donde te sientas mejor._

 _\- Aquí esta bien – el joven de ojos violeta eligió el suelo_

 _\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – pregunto con desinterés_

 _\- No, gracias_

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Kasuka se sentó en un sillón cercano_

 _\- Para eso estoy aquí_

 _\- ¿de donde conoces a mi jefe?_

 _\- Escuchaste nuestra conversación – afirmo el extranjero – Tu jefe creció en un lugar muy especial, mas que una ciudad era un pueblo, en este pueblo gobernaba una antigua tribu con leyes bastante arcaicas; en algún punto de la historia los lideres de esta tribu fueron destituidos. Mucha gente comenzó a llegar, nuevos habitantes; algunos muy pobres, otros muy poderosos y por supuesto mafias._

 _\- Ya veo_

 _\- Claramente esta nueva dinámica hizo de la ciudad un caos; luego de muchos años mi familia por parte paterna llego a la ciudad, cosas non-gratas pasaron y finalmente se llego a un acuerdo entre las partes._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Se formo un consejo entre los cabecillas o representantes de cada facción de la ciudad. Se logro ordenar a los habitantes y la ciudad. La mayor parte estaba de acuerdo ya que eso evito baños de sangre innecesarios._

 _\- ¿Esa es la historia? – pregunto con curiosidad_

 _\- Resumidamente, si_

 _\- ¿Y tú creciste en esa ciudad?_

 _\- No realmente, tu jefe tampoco de todos modos. En su caso, su infancia transcurrió en esa ciudad-pueblo, pero cuando aun era un niño volvió al lugar de origen de sus padres._

 _\- ¿y el tuyo?_

 _\- Pase un par de años en ese lugar, tengo familia ahi, sin embargo crecí y estudie no solo en otra ciudad si no que en un país mucho mas tranquilo._

 _\- Totalmente diferente a Ikebukuro_

 _\- Exacto, pero ya es mucho de platica personal y chismes de oficina_

 _\- Entonces…_

 _\- Me dirás cual es tu libro favorito, de que trata y que es lo que esta historia te hace sentir – le interrumpió de inmediato_

 _Kasuka pensó por unos instantes y luego respondió_

 _\- No tengo – La cara de Kai en esos momentos mostró molestia y sorpresa_

 _\- Esto es tiempo perdido – se tiro al suelo molesto.-Tendrás que pensar bien entonces – se levanto y tomo sus cosas molesto – cualquier historia, cuento, mito, fabula._

 _\- No ten…. – antes de terminar fue callado._

 _\- Tienes toda la noche y el día de mañana para pensar en algo- abrió la puerta – hasta entonces – y desapareció como si nada._

* * *

Se encontraba paseando por las calles de Ikebukuro, el oscuro pero iluminado Ikebukuro nocturno luego de haber dejado a ese extraño niño donde trabajaba el hermano de la bestia.

\- Vaya vaya Shizu –chan – El guardaespaldas se encontraba tranquilo para su sorpresa.

\- Tenemos que hablar – Shizuo se encontraba serio, su furia era diferente esta vez.

\- Piensas romper conmigo Shizu-chan – dijo con falsa angustia

\- Es enserio – el ex bartender le tomo bruscamente de la mano

\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, bestia….

Al final se habían dirigido a uno de los departamentos de Izaya que se encontraba en las cercanías-

\- De que querías hablar – dijo Izaya mientras dos tragos y se sentaba en el único sillón que había en esa sala.

\- No gracias – Shizuo rechazo el trago y se sentó a su lado – quiero hablar de lo que sucedió aquella vez.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – el informante se hacia el desentendido.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente – Shizuo se giro y le tomo del rostro – quiero saberlo todo

\- No te incumbe – los ojos del pelinegro expresaban furia y tristeza – no es de importancia

\- Sabes que si, sabes que me debes una explicación.

* * *

Mientras las gemelas no estaban había decidido recorrer la casa. Desgraciadamente de las habitaciones restantes todas se encontraban con llave, exceptuando una.

Estaba llena de dibujos y fotografías. En la mayoría de ellas aparecía aquella chica, pero aparte de ella un extraño y pálido muchacho de ojos violeta aparecía en las fotos.

\- Parece un vampiro – dijo al tomar una de ellas.

Era extraño ver a Izaya sonreír o sorprendido, sin embargo en la mayoría de esas fotos se veía de esa forma. Había una en la su rostro se veía tan pacifico, no sonreía ni nada; simplemente reflejaba paz.

\- ahhhh – escucho un grito venir de la habitación de Izaya.

Salio corriendo para ver que le sucedía y rápidamente lo encontró. Estaba en medio del pasillo sangrando…De su nariz brotaba un río de sangre.

\- Pulga – lo llevo como pudo al baño y estuvieron ahí hasta que dejo de sangrar. La bañera se encontraba llena de sangre igual que el piso y sus ropas.

El rubio hizo sentar al mas pequeño en el baño y comenzó a buscar algo con que limpiarlo. Encontró unas toallas y las humedeció, uso eso para limpiarle el rostro y las manos; luego limpio sus propias manos. Tomo otra toalla para el secado.

\- Shizuo – los ojos de Izaya comenzaron a humedecerse – no me dejes - de la nada se le tiro encima, se abrazo a su cuello y escondió su rostro en el espacio libre de su cuello. Entonces, cuando al parecer se sintió mas seguro comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente.

* * *

 **Aqui termina este capitulo, perdon por las faltas de ortografia y demases cosas malas por aqui, quizas comienze a subir con mas lentitud, yo deberia estar estudiando para la PSU.**

 **Gracias a Kotori y Mitsuki Lina Mendoza que me dejaron reviews y bueno a todos quienes leen, leyeron a leeran esta historia.**

 **Acepto criticas buenas y malas, comentarios tomatasos y todo lo demas**


	7. Once Upon A Fatal Fate

**Muchisimo tiempo sin escribir, gracias por los review y seguir esta historia, tenia planeado actualizar antes, pero se supone que tengo que estudiar para la maldita PSU.(me queda un mes y aun no lo logro bien, auqnue es mi tercera psu). como sea, disfruten de este capitulo, medio raro, medio resolvedor de algunas preguntas y acarreador de otras.**

 **otra vez, gracias OST de EZEL por darme inspiracion (maldito y hermoso final de serie tuca por sierto, estupido final te quiero pero te odio)  
Disclaimer: DRRR no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente, ni ninguna cosa que pueda citar aqui que no me recuerde donde la lei/escuche que no sea de mi propiedad **

* * *

\- Bitter – la voz dulce pero a la ves triste de aquella que la llamaba le producía muchos sentimientos, a sus ojos y aunque jamás lo quisiera reconocer ella era una valquiria, como las de la mitología o quizás y estaba equivocada y ella era algo aun mas poderoso, era como una diosa cubierta por mantos de frio, hielo y sombras. Definitivamente así era ella. Una diosa a la que habían destituido del panteón y ahora vagaba por un mundo donde nada realmente me importaba – Toma mi mano – Y ella obedecía porque en momentos como este ella la hipnotizaba, no podía decir no , su cuerpo actuaba por si solo.

\- ¿Donde vamos? – se atrevió a preguntar, luego de recorrer largos y oscuros pasadizos secretos.

\- Vamos a casa – pudo ver como aquel rostro giraba hacia ella – volveremos a casa – su mirada triste, volvió a adelante mientras con delicadeza tomaba su mano para guiarla por aquel camino.

En momentos como este, mas que nunca ella le recordaba a un diosa, con esa larga cabellera negra, su piel suavemente fría y aquel largo y pulcro vestido blanco. Si observaba bien una corona de lirios blancos adornaba su cabellera. Entonces ¿como es que ellas podían estar así de relacionadas?, ella era incapaz de encontrar aquel punto que las unía, aun cuando de palabra lo conociera muy bien.

 _"Había una vez "_ , era así como empezaba la historia que las unía a ellas dos

* * *

 _Había una vez tres hermanos, dos de ellos eran mellizos, el menor de era hombre al igual que el de en medio, pero la mayor era una niña muy especial a estos tres hermanos se le había dicho que pronto nuevas hermanas llegarían a la familia y eso los hizo muy felices, al menos por un corto tiempo, ellos soñaban con una familia de cinco personas, solo ellos cinco y es que sus padres no eran necesarios en esta historia, en el "Y vivieron felices para siempre" que deseaban construir. Lamentablemente el cuento de ellos no termina con un final feliz._

 _Alguien dijo una vez "Los villanos no obtienen finales felices" y quizás esa es la razón por la que ninguno de ellos tres lo obtuvo, pero para eso quizás deba dejarles conocer un poco mas de estos tres hermanos._

 _De los tres el menos no era hermano del todo ni tampoco humano de todo, había nacido de una traición, una aventura tan fugaz, pero tan potente que a su paso dejo a un pequeño y débil ser viviente, de apariencia extraña y sentimientos aun mayores. En su corta vida el jamás conoció el amor paterna, de su padre lo único que pudo saber era que tenerle cerca era demasiado peligroso para todos y de su madre, lo veía en sus ojos las raras veces que lograba verla, en el fondo lo odiaba, para ella el representaba todos sus demonios internos, todos sus males, a los ojos de ella el era un demonio y quizás no estuviese del todo equivocada. Sin embargo por todo el amor que le fue negado de sus progenitores sus hermanos lograron de una forma u otra otorgarle el amor que le hizo falta, al menos por un tiempo._

 _Su cuerpo, aspecto y no solo eso su mente siempre débil lo mantenían atado a los hospitales mas de lo cualquier ser humano quisiera, nunca tubo amigos porque los pocos que creyó tener lo traicionaron de la peor forma y los que no murieron en un parpadero._

 _El hermano de en medio, era el mellizo menor, no hay mucho que decir de el, salvo que las circunstancias de la vida lo convirtieron en algo peligroso, así es "algo peligroso" y es que el transcurso de la historia que estoy por contar provoco que poco a poco el perdiese cada trozo de humanidad que el tenia. Las extrañas redes de sombras que fueron creciendo alrededor de el y los pocos a los que amaba lo convirtieron en la peor basura que este mundo pudo crear y ese es el problema con el; fue este mundo quien creo a esa basura, despojándolo poco a poco de las personas y los sentimientos, una basura solitaria y triste, una sombra que cubre la ciudad, pero por sobretodo un niño desarmado y destrozado, que conoció el dolor y la oscuridad. El chico pálido y de cabellos oscuros con ojos hipnotizantes que jugaba a ser un dios, pero que jamás llegara a alcanzas a uno, aun cuando he escuchado de muchos decir que "el parece como un ángel caído, de alas rotas y sueños destrozados, vagando por un mundo vació, que jamás sabrá darle calor ni le enseñara lo que era sentirse amado en el pasado, ellos no harán mas que destruirle aun mas, porque aun así le necesitan y esa necesidad sobre el, lo destruirá" . Él es el hermano de en medio, el que estaba entre aquel ser tan pequeño y débil, pero a la ves no tan humano como todos creían. Luego estaba el, que era el mas humano de los humanos pero se transformo sin querer en un ángel caído y al final estaba ella. La gemela mayor, aquella a la que nada podía destruir, aun cuando lo intentaran, aun cuando la destruyeran, ella era una diosa que había perdido el camino y se quedo en la tierra, querían, anhelando y siendo fuerte, siempre fuerte._

 _La mayor de los hermanos y hasta ese entonces la única mujer de la familia, una mujer que de niña poco le quedaba y es que cuando esta historia empezó a ser escrita, aquella niña, poca inocencia quedaba en ella, en el fondo sabia que debía ser fuerte y proteger a quienes amaba sin importar el precio que esto conllevara y el precio que pago en el futuro fue muy grande. Esa niña que debió madurar tan rápido y ser mujer ahora era una diosa, una Valquiria en busca de venganza, una ninfa destruida y sin embargo seguía siendo igual de fuerte._

 _Pero ya es mucho de hablarles de ellos, les contare la historia de los tres hermanos que querían ser cinco pero jamás pudieran._

 _Había una vez en un reino lejano una pequeña y calida familia construida por tres niños, el más pequeño siempre estaba enfermo, el de en medio solía observar al mundo de manera silenciosa y la mayor era comúnmente llamada bruja por todos. Sin embargo los tres hermanos eran felices a su manera, eran felices porque se tenían el uno a los otros, se sostenían entre ellos, se necesitaban para sobrevivir, para vivir felices, pero le mundo n los quería ver felices._

 _La mayor y el menor tenían un poder especial; ella lo tenia porque siendo una recién nacida la habían arrebatado de las garras de la muerte, la devolvieron al mundo de los vivos; el tenia aquel poder porque su padre no era un ser humano. Pero ¿Cuál era ese poder?, ellos podían ver lo que nadie mas podía ver, podían sentir lo que nadie mas podía sentir, ellos sabían lo que el resto del mundo temía a saber. Ellos soñaban cosas que se hacían realidad._

 _Y hubo un día en que ambos dijeron a su hermano "nuestro mundo arderá en llamas" y así es como esta historia realmente empezó._

 _Cuando el menor de los hermanos desapareció ese mundo que ellos de una forma u otra habían construido comenzó a arder lentamente, quemando pequeños rincones. Pero cuando nadie quiso hacer nada para encontrarle, esas llamas comenzaron a dejar destrucción, fue entonces que la mayor de ellos decidió marchar para encontrar a su hermano, dejando una única promesa, la de jamás volver._

 _El hermano de en medio quedo completamente solo, viendo con sus ojos como aquel mundo se derrumbaba por completo, las llamas consumían todo, las llamas destruyeron todo. Y en su final el estaba solo, completamente solo._

 _En cuanto a los otros dos, si bien pudieron permanecer juntos, fueron llevados directo a las puertas del infierno._

 _En aquel infierno "los humanos" experimentaban con ellos, los llevaban al limite, y después los hacían volver. Un día notaron que la chica que habían traído con ellos al ir a buscar a su hermano era un más especial que el mismo. Aun cuando técnicamente ella era humana, era un espécimen más especial que todos en aquel lugar. Y ellos pensaron y testearon para luego decidir. Harían un clon de aquella extraña niña, lo intentarían por todos los medios, crear un arma, un clon._

 _Sin embargo mientras ellos ideaban la forma de crear a su clon perfecto, la niña a la que creían atrapada en sus experimentos junto con su hermano que hasta antes de eso, solía ver al mundo con terror, eran ellos y otros amigos y aliados quienes decidieron destruir el infierno con sus propias manos o mas bien"hacer del mundo humano un infierno mas agradable"._

 _Pero otra parte de la historia comenzó a testarse y después de muchos errores y fallas, lograron reproducir un clon a ese clon le llamaron "N° 64- 1086-169-4.13" para ellos era solo un numero, nada mas y mientras el N°4.13 como solían llamarle, crecía para convertirse en una perfecta maquina de asesinar, los que antes vivían en el infierno crearon una revolución, tomaron el poder en sus manos y acabaron con ese lugar, de manera infernal, ellos lograron destruirlo. Guiados por la niña que desafió la muerte y el pequeño de cuerpo débil reducieron ese lugar a polvo y olvido. Así los niños especiales crecieron, algunos con más suerte que otros. Unos lograron encontrar los trozos de su perdida humanidad y continuaron, mientras que otro grupo siguió vagando por los oscuros callejones y laberintos del mundo, buscando por ese algo que les hiciera vivir nuevamente, por un trozo de humanidad, una migaja de amor y calor familiar, pero en el camino muchos se perdieron aun mas, llegando a lugares aun mas peligrosos, algunos desaparecieron para jamás volver mientras que un pequeño grupo de ellos, se convirtieron en sombras…_

 _Esas sombras aprendieron como destruir, como matar, olvidaron lo que era la luz calida y es que quizás nunca la necesitaron, había dos tipos de luces que ellos aun podían ver, las artificiales que lo único que hacían era tratar de cubrir la oscuridad con falsedad y las naturales, aquellas que los guiaban en noches oscuras, por laberintos aun mas peligrosos que los anteriores, las luces naturales eran las únicas que no los abandonaban, pero los humanos, comenzaron poco a poco a destruir cada forma de luz natural que ellos conocían…y al final solo estaban las sombras, pero en esas sombras ellos estaban juntos, los hermanos, ellos permanecieron juntos._

 _Muchos años pasaron entonces y N°4.13 fue criada para matar, aunque ella anhelaba todas las noches desde aquella torre, encerrada en aquel castillos, anhelaba algo que jamás tuvo , porque ellos la criaron para matar y destruir, ella era el arma perfecta, sin sentimientos y siempre obediente . Hasta que un día, todo lo que conocían cambio._

 _Una mujer vestida de blanco, pero manchada de rojo estaba frente a la doncella de la torre y con voz amable le pidió que tomara su mano, la doncella estaba confundida y asustada y es que a pesar de que todos la creían sin sentimientos ella aun los poseía y ahora mismo estaba asustada y extasiada al mismo tiempo. Asustada ya que no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía y extasiada de que en el fondo conocía a los responsables._

\- _Christine, donde estas? – parecía como si cantara una canción- no necesitas esconderte de mi_

\- _Ese no es mi nombre, yo no tengo nombre_

\- _Pero podrías tener uno, ellos te llaman como a la muerte pero yo podría darte un nuevo nombre, tu puedes ser de esta familia – entonces la niña que había vivido toda su vida encerrada en la torre y la niña que los ojos de todos ahora como una diosa se encontraron frente a frente._

\- _¿Quién eres? – cuestiono la mas pequeña_

\- _Sabes bien quien soy – la voz calmada – soy tu de alguna forma, soy parte de ti – entonces extendió su mano - ven conmigo y lograras conocer el mundo fuera de estas paredes. El que esta mas allá, lejano, con sus cosas buenas y malas. Te mostrare el mundo y te protegeré de el._

\- _¿Puedo confiar en ti? – pregunto mientras tomaba su mano._

\- _Tu sabes la respuesta – una voz masculina venia del pasillo – bienvenida a la familia pequeña Blancanieves – una sonrisa burlona pero a la ves tierna salía de sus labios._

\- _Vamos a encontrar nuestro hogar, pequeña doncella – entonces la doncella en la torre derribo los muros de aquel castillo y decidió conocer el mundo, construir una familia y buscar su final feliz._

 _Pero por cada final feliz que existe en este mundo, habrá otro que no lo tenga y mientras ellos tres mas el resto de su familia lograban encontrar su lugar en ese mundo, mientras caminaban por la oscuridad, la verdad no les importaba, ya que tenían a esa extraña familia que fueron construyendo para protegerles, para cuidarles._

 _Lograron crear la felicidad que necesitaban a pesar de vivir en un mundo cubierto de sombras congelantes. Ellos tenían una familia que era indestructible._

 _Pero no hay que olvidar jamás lo que ha quedado tras de nosotros y el hermano de en medio había quedado atrás, muy atrás en el camino, estancado entre sombras y fuego, lluvias de cenizas cubrían su mundo, cada ves mas solo, mas herido y aunque los otros hermanos quisieran hacer algo no podían._

 _Muchos años pasaron en esta historia, así también muchos fragmentos de esta historia aun no han sido contados, algunos se iran revelando poco a poco, para dar paso a una historia diferente mientras que hay otros que por el bien de todos deben seguir enterrados, al menos un poco mas y es que cuando todos los fragmentos de este cuento, cuando las paginas de este libro vuelvan a estar juntas, muchas cosas sucederán que lo cambiaran todo y es que siempre hay que recordar que no hay héroes en esta historia.._

 _Y así vivieron felices para siempre….pero siempre recuerda_

 _Los villanos no obtienen nunca finales felices…._

* * *

De ese había una vez yo soy el clon y la mujer a la que sigo, la diosa de la que fui creada, sin embargo ella es fuerte y suave a la vez, es sabia, cuidadosa, cautelosa, pero yo no…

¿Cómo yo puedo estar relacionada con ella?, pregunta mi mente constante mente.

\- Tu puedes ser mi "clon", pero eres mucho mas que eso – estamos enfrente de una puerta cerrada y ella decide acercarse hacia mi para abrazarme. Su cuerpo es frío pero sus abrazos son calidos – Tu eres Bitter, la pequeña inteligente y elegante Bitter que parece sacada de un cuento de hadas, tu eres Snow White mi querida – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y así yo pude mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Y eres tú mi hada madrina? – pregunte mientras una sonrisa inocente se escapaba de mis labios

\- Soy mas como una bruja malvada que a veces hace el trabajo de hada madrina – ella acaricio mis cabellos – nada malo te sucederá, lo prometo, no perderé a quienes amo una vez mas, incluso la malvada bruja tiene a quien proteger

\- Vamos entonces , Hada malvada

\- Vamos, lo que hay detrás de esta puerta nos espera **…**

* * *

\- YA BASTA SHIZUO – grito con furia el informante

\- No, no basta, quiero la verdad – el guardaespaldas trataba de mantener la calma lo mas que podía

\- Fuera de aquí – le informo con odio en los ojos el Orihara

\- No me iré, dime quienes son estos dos – dijo Shizuo mientras sacaba a foto que se había robado de la casa del informante hace tantos años - ¿Quiénes son ?, ¿Por qué TU luces tan feliz junto a ellos? Y ¿Por qué Izaya , por que estabas tan débil aquel día?, te desangrabas sin razón aparente y además no hacías otra cosa que tiritar y llorar . – el mas alto preguntaba con preocupación y un poco de enojo, el quería saber, lo necesitaba - RESPONDEME MALDITA PULGA.

Sin embargo Izaya no parecía escucharlo, estaba tan absorto en aquella fotografía, siempre creyó que se le había perdido, pero no esperaba que fuese su enemigo quien la tuviese, tampoco esperaba el ver esos rostros justo en ese instante.

\- ¿de donde sacaste esto? – estaba tratando de resistir las lagrimas

\- La saque de tu casa, aquel día, pensaba devolver….- sin embargo el mas alto fue incapaz de terminar la frase ya que solo sintió como la delgada mano de Izaya era estampada en su rostro

\- Como pudiste – los ojos del informante estaban húmedos – COMO TE ATREVISTE – se abalanzó a su enemigo lleno de furia y tristeza contenida, sin siquiera pensar

\- Izaya…- pronuncio su nombre en un suspiro, jamás lo había visto así, ni si quiera aquella ves – Cálmate – le agarro de las muñecas para tratar de calmarlo – ya vasta – el rubio creyó que lo mejor era soltarle

\- Tu… tu… - entonces el cuerpo del pelinegro se desplomo, mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho

\- Iza…- inesperadamente incluso para el decidió abrazarlo- Izaya

\- Suéltame, maldito hijo de perra – pero mientras decía eso su cuerpo se aferraba mas y mas al del mas alto

\- Perdón…-susurro con tristeza en su oído

Todo lo obtuvo fue silencio, podía escuchar los sollozos del Informante, igual que aquella ves. ¿Iban a acabar las cosas igual que aquella vez? , no lo sabia y aunque una parte de el temía que fuese así, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en Izaya y su dolor.

Para el no pasaron desapercibidos esos ojos tan llenos de dolor, de un dolor triste y solitario ¿Quiénes eran esas personas y porque el informante reaccionaba así con ellos?.

\- No me dejes …- susurro un casi dormido Izaya – por favor…- podía sentir las lagrimas del mas pequeño en su cuello

\- No lo haré – y entonces cerro los ojos – igual que aquella ves – Heiwajima abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos – no me iré de tu lado hasta que el dolor desaparezca

* * *

\- _Érase una vez, dos muchachos unidos por una fuerte e irrompible cuerda roja_ \- la mujer que observaba todo desde un punto lejano relataba un nuevo cuento – _una que estaba demasiado torcida y que ahora mismo rodeaba el cuello de uno de ellos, la cuerda apretaba poco a poco el frágil cuello del de apariencia intimídate pero frágil corazón –_ la mujer de blanco que tenia una corona de flores del mismo color adornando su oscura cabellera _– mientras que el otro muchacho de apariencia y corazón fuerte trataba de proteger al mas frágil, el no sabia que sus palabras y acciones hacían que la cuerda apretara aun mas el cuello del que debía ser su amado-_ miraba con tristeza la escena _– lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que esa cuerda se había enredado en el corazón del mas frágil y cada movimiento del contrario dejaba en pedacitos su sangrante corazón. El de corazón fuerte, tenia la vida del otro entre sus manos o mas bien colgando de aquel hilo rojo. ¿Qué haría entonces el de corazón fuerte cuando se diera cuenta que podía destruir aquel frágil corazón que decía odiar? –_ La mujer decidió darle la espalda a la escena que veía e irse _– "un movimiento de aquella cuerda y destruirás a quien en el fondo amas, un movimiento y destruirás tu propio corazón"_

 _"Los finales felices no son para los malos, son para los buenos, pero cuando el final feliz del bueno depende del final feliz del malo, entonces para que todos los demás menos ellos puedan ser felices, el villano debe morir en manos del héroe y por consiguiente el corazón y el alma del héroe serán destrozados. Ese es el peso de matar a quien amas."_

* * *

 **Gracias por todos los review, prometo contestarlos, pero ahora ando un poco apresurada, pero enserio gracias. ahh y perdon por la mala ortografia, si alguien quiere ayudarme con eso no tengo problema, espero que disfruten esta historia un poco mas, prometo vovler y estudiar para la PSU, esto no era como lo tenia planeado en un principio, pero ya hare encajar lo que yo tenia planeado de antes**

 **Acepto criticas, reviews, tomatasos, amor, amenazas, de todo, lo prometo, no me enojare.**


	8. Antes, había felicidad

**Hola gente, al fin volvi, con un capitulo por mucho raro, que tenia escrito hace Muchisimo tiempo en una hoja roñosa, pero por varias razones no publique antes.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, asi, como algunas incognitas se empezaran a cerrar, otras nuevas apareceran, espero tener el proximo para antes de navidad, trabajare en ello.**

 **antes que nada quisiera comentarles que el libro "La tregua" de Mario Benedetti, es uno de mis menos favoritos del mundo enterp, lo lei por obligacion hace algunos años y nunca me gusto, sin embargo, algunos pequeños momentos del libro me encantaron y quedaron bastante grabados en mi.**

 **Gracias a la gente que me deja reviews y perdonenme las faltas de ortografia, si quieren me pueden correguir, siempre he sabido que mi ortografia no es la mejor, asi que si quieren ayudarme, criticarme o cualquier cosa, solo me avisan con un review.**

 **Eso es todo, sin mas aqui el nuevo capitulo, pero antes...**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni Drrr Ni la Tregua me pertenecen, solo esta historia creada para mero entretenimiento y sufrimiento, pero sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _"Lunes 24 de febrero [La tregua]_

 _Es evidente que Dios me concedió un destino oscuro. Ni siquiera cruel. Simplemente oscuro. Es evidente que me concedió una tregua. Al principio, me resistí a creer que eso pudiera ser la felicidad. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, después me di por vencido y lo creí. Pero no era la felicidad, era solo una tregua. Ahora estoy otra vez metido en mi destino. Y es más oscuro que antes, mucho más."_

 _-Chat On-_

[Natt] ¿Qué haces?

[Satu] Estoy leyendo

[Natt]¿Y que lees?

[Satu] Solo un libro aburrido, con una hermosa "moraleja" en ella

[Satu] ¿Crees en Dios?, Natt

[Satu] Y no creo en Dios, No creo en el Monoteísmo, para ser más sinceros

[Natt] Yo se, eso y se que también conoces mi respuesta, así que ¿Por qué la pregunta?

[Satu] Es sobre lo que leía

[Natt] Una _"tregua"?_

[Satu] Y un destino oscuro, uno aun más oscuro, después de una tregua

[Natt] ¿Esta segura de todo esto?

[Satu] Siempre pensé en la vida como laberintos, confusos y oscuros laberintos, que cambiaban de forma, que se cruzaban con los laberintos de otras personas. Un toque, una mirada, un suspiro, un sentimiento, al comprar algo, o solo quedarte y ver como los demás pasan, estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. De todas formas, los laberintos se conectan, algunos de más cerca otros de más lejos. Laberintos y pasadizos secretos que no nos pertenecen, pero de igual forma terminamos caminando por esos pasillos oscuros, haciéndolos un poco mas oscuros, dándole otros colores y en algunos casos, solo unos pocos, dándoles un poco de luz, de vida.

[Natt]La vida es un laberinto, lo obtengo ¡¿pero a que viene eso justo ahora?!

[Satu]Mi Laberinto se ha enredado demasiado con los pasillos oscuros de otros seres, de otras vidas

[Satu] Y puede herir a quienes quiero proteger, mis oscuros y peligros pasillos…

[Natt] Ellos pueden llevar luz también, trajiste esperanza y amor al mío.

[Natt] Gracias a ti, NOSOTROS tenemos una familia, una extraña, peligrosa y un tanto maligna y maniaca, pero familia al final.

[Satu] Somos una familia, nosotros construimos esta familia y la protegeremos sin importar el costo.

[Natt]Esta ahí, lo que tu nos enseñaste. Protegeremos a nuestra familia, aunque debamos romper nuestras promesas.

[Satu] Natt, No estoy segura de todo lo que estamos haciendo, pero…

[Satu] Estaré pronto en persona en ese lugar, volveré a esa ciudad traicionera

[Natt]Hasta entonces, estaré mirando por ti

[Satu]Nos vemos pronto, Cuida de ellos mientras no este cerca

[Natt]Lo haré

[Satu] y Natt. Te extraño

[Natt] jjiji, Yo también, Duerme bien, pequeña Mariposa.

 _-Chat Off-_

Me he pasado la vida mirando al mundo desde esta ventana, al principio, la ventana era limpia y clara y entonces yo podía ver el mundo de esa manera, sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a nublarse. Mi ventana de la vida, se fue ensuciando y entonces yo solo veía un mundo borroso y lleno de manchas, cada vez un poco mas sucio, mas oscuro hasta que un día, una gran piedra se estrello contra ella…. La piedra no logro romper aquella gran, sucia y poderosa ventana, pero la lleno de grietas.

Ahora, si toco la ventana me llenare de heridas. Así yo llene la ventana de sangre y el mundo que veía a través de ella era así también

 _Un Mundo Frágil_

 _Lleno de gente sucia_

 _Con sangre en todos sus bordes_

 _Con personas que tratan de herirte, de quebrarte_

 _El mundo es un lugar lleno de grietas, en si mismo y en quienes le habitan_

 _Un falso mundo de ventanas rotas_

Pero una vez, vi algo curioso pasando por mi ventana, eran dos almas dolorosas, dos almas que decían odiarse, pero cuando una de ellas estuvo apunto de desvanecerse, ¿Qué hizo la otra alma?, o bueno para su suerte e infortunio, se comenzó a enamorar, aunque lo negara ¿o es quizás que estuvo enamorado desde siempre?, realmente no lo se. Ese algo no fui capaz de verlo en mi ventana.

Sin embargo vi sus delicados cuidados hacia el otro ser, como cuidaba de aquel cuerpo humano que parecía sinceramente no serlo ¿era posible que un cuerpo humano fuese tan frágil?, el de el lo era, aunque ese mismo cuerpo era capaz de soportar grandes saltos y esfuerzos sobre humanos al final del día era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

Oh, claro, una sangrante muñeca de porcelana, como esas que dicen estar malditas y además lo corrompen todo, en esas casas embrujadas llenas de demonios y espíritus, definitivamente, así era el cuerpo de aquella doliente alma. No tan diferente a otras que habitaron antes aquella casa.

Sin embargo la otra alma, era doliente pero no tan oscura, era una buena alma, tan fácil de corromper como le fue caer rendido a los labios de su "enemigo". La primera vez que quiso probar sus labios no se atrevió, así solo se quedo observando, como hipnotizado durante su vigilia.

La primera ves que probo los labios de su Némesis, fue cuando dormía o mas bien estaba desmayado, para mi es lo mismo desde esta ventana, pero puede que para ellos no. Ahora hay algo interesante a cerca de la segunda vez que lo hizo, delicadamente, talvez para no romperlo, tomo ese delicado cuerpo que comenzó a desear en aquellos días y lo beso, se besaron para ser más exactos.

Ese día le vi repartir suaves besos por todo e cuerpo del chico frágil y lo sorprendente es que fue eso y solo eso lo que vi, no se exactamente el porque, pero aquellos chicos decidieron no pasar de ese limite, del de entregar suaves besos y caricias al cuerpo contrario, especialmente del alma mas pura. Como deseando no corromper el cuerpo de un alma que ya estaba corrupto de oscuridad, pero no se una oscuridad malvada, de una oscuridad mas bien llena de soledad.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados, como temiendo perder el uno del otro, añorando calor, escuchando los latidos del contrario, su respiración, sabiendo que estaban vivos y eso nada mas, estaban vivos y sabían que esos momentos de podían morir, pero necesitaban disfrutarlos.

Los días que siguieron fueron ciertamente interesantes, quizás una amiga mía los llamaría mágicos, pero lamentablemente la magia es solo momentánea.

Lo que yo creí ver en un instante es lo que llaman la esencia del verdadero amor, pero tal vez no, ¿fue un cordón rojo lo que vi?, ya no lo, solo se que como vino se esfumo, y ya no mas, nunca mas vi en mi ventana momentos como aquel.

* * *

Quizás de pequeño había escuchado esa historia, la de un pequeñísimo y deforme animal que silenciosamente entraba a tu cuarto mientras dormías para beber toda tu saliva y sangre, claro era que a veces una noche no era suficiente, entonces la criatura volvía noche tras noche, mientras los familiares de aquellos que indudablemente caían enfermos, sufrían por su repentina condición de sus seres queridos. Y mientras la familia discutía que era lo mejor para su familiar, el extraño animal terminaba su trabajo, apagando para sierre la vida de un ser cualquiera elegido al azar.

Quizás de grande, él, de alguna forma se transformo en algo parecido a aquel animal; una representación más actual de aquella historia que alguna vez escucho en los campos.

La muerte era así cuando llegaba, no diferenciaba entre ricos y pobres; sanos o enfermos; niños, adultos, ancianos; delincuentes, asesinos, violadores, torturadores, gente feliz, personas tristes. No, la muerte simplemente llegaba para arrebatarte todo. Es solo que hay algunos que la rondan más de cerca que otros, que viven acercándose demasiado a la muerte, de una forma u otra. Como ellos, como yo.

Un "knock knock" e la puerta había alarmado a Shizuo, quien se decidió a dejar el cuerpo inerte de Izaya en el gran sillón y tratar de averiguar quien era el estupido que golpeaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – al final había abierto bruscamente la puerta de entrada - ¿ y quien eres?...

Los ojos de aquel hombre ardían en rabia, era tan evidente que cualquier ser humano normal hubiese huido desesperado luego de escucharle hablar, pero "él". Yo no soy una persona normal, eso era demasiado obvio.

\- Soy el vecino y solo quería saber si tenían un poco de te, el mío se acabo – pronuncio risueño, sarcásticamente risueño.

\- No me jodas – el rubio tomo con fuerza el cuello de aquel chico, mientras que este no hacia más que sonreír.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto con total calma.

\- ¿Dime quien eres maldito bastardo? – dijo mientras apretaba mas aun su cuello-

\- Ja –una risilla salia de sus labios al mismo tiempo que con total facilidad se soltaba del agarre del rubio y entraba al departamento.

\- Deberías cerrar la puerta, alguien podría entrar y tratar de matarlo mientras este en ese estado.

Shizuo estaba enfurecido y sorprendido, sin embargo, y por alguna extraña razón decidió obedecer

\- ¡Y no es eso a lo que vienes? – Shizuo se guardo la rabia donde pudo, al menos por el momento.

\- Bravo, Shizuo-san, no me lanzaste la puerta por la cara.

\- Pero lo haré si no me dices quien eres.

El joven que hasta entonces llevaba un largo abrigo negro con capucha, no tenia esa cosa rara como las de Izaya, además tenía partes de cuero y le llegaba a las rodillas, se despojo de esta prenda. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatillas con caña del mismo color y una camiseta de mangas cortas de un color parecido al vino con un estampado que parecía el nombre de alguna banda, el cabello negro y largo le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era muy pálida, tanto que la marca de su mano en el cuello del joven era notoria, el joven tenia facciones delicadas en su rostro y sus ojos, aquellos ojos, eran diferentes pero eran los mismos…

 _Ojos de color violeta profundo..,_

\- Buu, soy un fantasma – dijo mientras se reía.

\- ¿Quién ER… - Y de repente el hombre mas fuerte de Ikebukuro sintió miedo, porque era todo lo que esos ojos le provocaban, un terrible y sofocante temor que le congelaba por dentro y por fuera.

\- Soy el niño de la fotografía que le robaste a Izaya, bueno de una de las muchas que robaste – El joven entonces se acerco al sillón donde estaba Izaya y tomando con cuidado su cabeza, se sentó en el espacio que esta ocupaba y acomodo la cabeza de el informante en sus piernas, para que sirvieran como almohada.

\- ¿Qué haces' – La voz de Shizuo apenas salía.

\- Le hago sentir cómodo – respondió mientras con delicadeza acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches.

\- Tu nombre…

\- E – i – e –n – pronuncio cada letra- mi nombre es Eien.

\- Bueno Eien-san, porque no te largas de una buena vez o me dices a que viniste.

\- Oblígame – le miro directo a los ojos, _esos ojos._ Sin embargo Shizuo se movió directo hacia el para golpear con su puño aquel rostro – Detente – con la misma calma de antes, pronuncio esas palabras y a centímetros de su rostro se detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Shizuo estaba desconcertado – Tú – no podía moverse, era como si ese niñato lo dominara.

\- ¿Sorprendido, Shizuo-san?

A Shizuo se le vino a la mente la imagen del niño de la fotografía, un niño de mirada triste pero a la vez soñadora y apacible, también era notorio el miedo en esos ojos; un miedo constante y lleno de dolor pero con una sonrisa pura y calida. La imagen de un niño que sufría pero a la vez tenia esperanza. Ese mismo niño ahora de grande tenia una mirada que no hacia otra cosa que infundir miedo, pero no solo eso, también había odio, su sonrisa siempre sarcástica, fría, burlesca y un tanto picara era totalmente diferente pero aun con eso, la tristeza y el dolor seguían en sus ojos y labios, talvez aun mas grande y fuerte que antes.

\- Será mejor que te pongas cómodo – No dejaba de mirarle directo a los ojos, como dándole ordenes que no podía desobedecer, así alejo lentamente su puño y se cruzo de piernas en el suelo, justo frente de ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres con el?

\- Te preocupas de tu enemigo- dijo en tono de burla – pobre Izaya, mira como lo dejaste – entonces Eien giro su rostro para observar al durmiente.

Fue entonces que el ex – bartender lo observo de nuevo; mismos ojos, mismo rostro, el muchacho de la fotografía había vuelto, solo que ahora esa media sonrisa en sus labios reflejaban también tristeza y dolor.

\- Ahora mismo para Izaya no soy mas que un fantasma del pasado. Un recuerdo bonito que cuando se trae de vuelta a la memoria en el presente no hace más que dañar. Así que es mejor enterrarlo muy profundo para tratar de olvidarlo y fallar en el intento.

\- Un lindo recuerdo que se recuerda con dolor.

\- Es una forma de decirlo. Y ahora tu trajiste esas memorias a su estremecida cabeza – Eien no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos ni mirarle – Pero también trajiste las consecuencias de esos recuerdos – por primera vez lo miro de forma diferente; el muchacho de ojos violeta lloraba - ¿y adivina? – sin sonrisas, sin miradas frías, solo lagrimas de dolor.

\- No son buenas – Y Shizuo volvió a temer, pero de una forma completamente diferente

\- Y dolorosas

\- Eien – la voz de Izaya se hizo presente en la sala mientras que el nombrado desviaba sus ojos llorosos a quien le llamaba – Hola-

\- Hola – el azabache mayor lo miraba con preocupación mientras las lágrimas del menor caían sobre su rostro.

\- Sabia que eras tu – el informante esbozo una leve sonrisa- aquel día- y como pudo acerco una de sus manos a su rostro para secarle las lagrimas – no llores por favor.

\- Esta bien, pero tu debes descansar –Eien también sonrió- No me iré, lo prometo – y así Izaya volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Shizuo no sabia exactamente que pensar acerca de lo que estaba viendo, un extraño sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo en aquel momento. La calida y sincera sonrisa de Izaya, que le dedicaba a aquel muchacho. Se conocían desde hace tantos años, porque decían odiarse creía conocerlo mejor de lo que nadie jamás podría hacerlo, ni siquiera el mismo, pero ahora de daba cuenta que estaba equivocado, ese lado de Izaya jamás fue capas de verlo. Y es que había real felicidad en su mirada en aquel momento, no como esa retorcida y extraña "felicidad" que demostraba cuando jugaba con los humanos, era algo diferente, si quizás como en aquellas viejas fotografías que a veces veía.

Pero ahora el observaba al niño de las fotografías delante de el, no siendo un bastardo como siempre. Podía ver esas ganas infinitas de querer cuidar de alguien que te importa en sus labios, sus palabras y sus ojos; lo peor es que era mutuo. Aunque le doliera decirlo, ni siquiera el y su hermano pequeño compartían aquel vinculo.

Jamás creyó ser capas de sentir envidia de ese sujeto, pero ahora mismo era lo que sentía. Un vínculo tan fuerte que ni miles de años lograrían destruir, tampoco la infinita distancia de no lograr verse en años, eso era lo que compartían aquellos sujetos. Para el era obvio que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin estar juntos. Eso se notaba en el hecho de que a Izaya no le importara que en ese momento estuviese observando aquella escena, que tantos y diferentes sentimientos y actitudes fluyeran de el.

Era apacible, era tierno, era protector y además obediente. Un Izaya al que le importaba alguien a tal punto que no le interesaba lo que sucediera con el resto del mundo.

Un Izaya al que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que sucediera con el monstruo de Ikebukuro, que no quería perseguirlo ni matarlo, tampoco hacerle daño.

Un Izaya al que no le importara que el se rompiera.

Un Izaya al que no le importaba Shizuo. Que era feliz. ¿Era eso? Quizás el era feliz antes de que se conocieran, no, no era un quizás, en el fondo sabia que era feliz antes de el, incluso antes de Shinra.

Aquella ves, cuando hirió al débil y enfermo Izaya fue cuando se dio cuenta, es solo que jamas quizo reconocerlo, que hubiera sido mejor…

Y porque el sentía ganas de llorar al pensar en eso

 ** _Un Izaya para el que no existía Shizuo..._**

* * *

 _¿Que les parecio?, ¿les gusto o lo odiaron?  
_

 _Muchas gracias a Kotori, Mitzuki lina Mendoza Y Karasu-shiro por dejar reviews en esta historia y tambien a quienes leen y esperan pacientemente a que me digne a actualizar y no dejan reviewe como yo personalmente lo hago en la mayoria de los casos._

 _siento que deje muchas cosas que no me complacen del todo en este capitulo, pero lo escribi de tres veces, La hoja roñosa, el traspaso de la hoja a word donde agrege cosas y otras cosas que queria agregar antes, pero no estaba segura y terminaron es este capitulo. pero igual, pronto sucederan mas cosas con otros personajes de esta Drrr y mis personajes nuevos.  
_

 _ _ps: realmente quiero volver a escribir desde la perspectiva de Bitter, ella me encanta__

 _Karasu-shiro: Lo de Izaya Y su gemela lo revelare pronto, muy pronto segun lo que mi cabezita piensa, pero a veces ella cambia, ahora mismo, no pensaba darle ni ese incio ni ese final a este capitulo, pero bueno, asi quedo y me agrado. Yo misma me tengo que re-leer y es que hay cosas que cambio al momento de pasar al PC la historia o incluso antes de publicarla, cosas que vienen , cosas que van y algunas que prefiero guardarme para despues. Me encantaria tu ayuda, pero soy yo la que anda corta de tiempo y ademas no se como funciona esa cosa de los beta aun, pero averiguare para que me aydues, si aun puedes y muchisimas gracias por ofrecer ayuda y ademas leer mi intento de historia_


	9. Esta Lloviendo

_**Disclaimer: DrrR no me pertenece si no que a su dueño y todo aquel que tenga responsabilidad legal en el**_

 _ **Habia pensado en varias formas de seguir, pero termine con una inesperada y que se fue por los tarros, pero bueno, tan mas no quedo, espero pronto venir con capitulo nuevo, tengo algunos borradores de cosas que si o si iran en la historia mas adelante que ya van algo avanzados** _

**Disfruten o lloren , no se que les paresca mejor a estas alturas**

 **ahh y antes de que lo olvide ¿alguien a leido "La Amortajada" de Maria Luisa Bombal?**

* * *

En un lugar muy muy lejano, donde los bosques son lejanos, antiguos y de gran inmensidad; como la misma tierra bajo nuestros pies, en aquel lugar, el mismo en que los calidos rayos de sol casi no tocaban y el blanco manto frío de la nieve abrazaba noches y días oscuros, justo allí ellos vivían felices.

La casa que habitaban, parecía que hablaba y es que tan exorbitantes eran sus dimensiones, tan largos sus pasillos eran que parecían laberintos sin salida, conectados unos con otros, esperando el momento para que te perdieses entre habitaciones y corredores. Al andar por aquella casa sus tablas crujían y sin importar cuan limpia y perfumada estuviese, aquel olor característico de aquellos lugares que tienen miles de historias que contar y guardan en sus rincones y muros antiguos secretos, impregnaba aquel olor toda la casona. De ves en cuando ruidos extraños se escuchaban, pero solía recordar, al escucharlos, a aquellos que decían que no eran mas que las memorias pasadas de ese lugar que de ves en cuando reaparecían, para vivir una ves mas.

Años atrás aquella gran casa en medio de bosques, hielo y el cantar de los lobos sirvió de refugio para los niños a quienes nada les quedaba. Niños tristes que habían perdido a sus familias, otros que nunca tuvieron realmente una, estaban también los que vivían en las frías calles de aquella ciudad; niños con miles de historias diferentes pero todos conocían con amargura como realmente aquella hermosa etapa llamada infancia podía ser.

Sin embargo por años aquel lugar había llenado sus pasillos y habitantes de juegos y magia. La alegría de la infancia arrebatada volvía a ellos lentamente, tratando de curar algunas heridas que a veces no son visibles, ellos sonreían otros reían y así la alegría cubría aquel lugar. Todos eran felices en el Hogar, porque al final del dia eso era para ellos, un hogar.

Como un lejano castillo en un reino olvidado.

El Reino feliz de los niños olvidados, pero como todo en esta vida, nada dura para siempre y alguien destruyo el reino mágico en el que vivían. Es irónico pensar que fueron las mismas leyes quienes lo hicieron.

Ellos dijeron que era mejor para los niños vivir cerca de la ciudad y no en una casona antigua lejos de la civilización y quizás tenían razón. En la ciudad se tiene todo cerca, más comodidad, tecnología. Sin embargo, parte de la magia de aquel orfanato se encontraba en aquellos detalles. Las largas distancias por caminar, en compañía de tu familia, hermanos, hermanas, hablando de todo o quizás en silencio contemplando la naturaleza, con el viento golpeando tu rostro y sabiendo que al lado tuyo alguien mas camina, en aquel vasto lugar jamás estabas solo.

De vez en cuando se puede ver a alguno de los antiguos residentes mirar con sus ojos gastados y sus cabellos canosos, observando desde afuera la fachada casi intacta de su antiguo hogar; tal vez rememoren tiempos antiguos, juegos, amistades, familias, secretos de juventud y de recuerdo en recuerdo una nostálgica sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros, luego daban la vuelta y se despedían del hogar que les vio crecer. Entre bosques y nieve se van poco a poco despojando de sus recuerdos, al menos de momento, la añoranza de aquellos momentos se encontraba igual en su caminar y así paso a paso volvían a sus vidas, quizás mejores, quizás peores, pero vidas actuales.

Yo viví los últimos días felices de aquel lugar. Mi madre le dirigía debido a que mi familia era dueña de la casona. Si las cosas hubieran seguido iguales, quizás yo hoy regentaría aquel lugar o ayudaría a cuidar a los niños.

Yo misma puedo recodar días felices con mi familia aquí, mi extraña familia, y aunque con parte de ella habitamos hoy normalmente la casa, las partes perdidas de aquel tiempo me hacen añorar el pasado, como muchos otros que vivieron aquí antes que yo…y así a veces sueño que algún día seremos todos felices en este lugar, lejos, muy lejos del mundo exterior.

\- Me pregunto si el me recuerda – una voz se escucho a espaldas de Shizuo, mi voz era la que hablaba.

\- ¿Quién es? – el rubio sobresaltado se giro, pero solo veía oscuridad, mas allá de ella me encontraba yo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Eien me vio entre las sombras

\- Tenemos un plan que espero no arruines con tu romanticismo

\- ALTO LOS DOS – el efecto del poder de Eien había pasado, al menos momentáneamente y este bruto comenzó a atacar – NO SE QUE MIERDA PLANEN AQUÍ PERO YO MISMO LOS DESTRUIRE SI SE ATREVEN…

\- SILENCIO – los ojos de Eien parecían llamas, el es quizás la persona mas calmada que jamás conocí, sin embargo, hoy sus ojos eran diferentes – Y QUEDATE EN SILENCIO.

\- Querido, debes calmarte

\- _Escúchame ahora y escúchame bien Heiwajima Shizuo, hermano de Heiwajima Kasuka e hijo de Namiko y Kichirou Heiwajima, de mis labios saldrá verdad y mis palabras serán tu castigo, aquello que oigas de nosotros y de los que nos conectan, jamás saldrán de tus labios, aun cuando tu deseo de hablar sea poderoso y tu cerebro te aniquile por dentro, nada ni nadie deberá saber de estos secretos_ \- escuchaba su voz, hechizando a aquella bestia- _Aun si nuestros secretos osaras rebelar, aquel que pagara la culpa, será aquel a quien ames mas._

\- Es eso una amenaza – cuestiono el rubio con un poco de temor

\- No – Eien acomodo a Izaya y se levanto para hablar frente a frente con el – es algo mucho mas poderoso

Le vi darse media vuelta y dirigirse a mi.

\- y peligroso, Shizuo – me ofreció su mano para salir de mi escondite, la cual yo acepte – Ahora dime, que haces aquí

\- Ya te lo dije – hable mientras salía de las sombras – Construir nuestro plan a tomado años y ahora quieres desperdiciarlo todo por un momento de debilidad.

\- El nos necesita…

\- Lejos de el – hable con firmeza. – si nos quedamos, el será destruido. Y lo sabes, lo peligroso de nuestra presencia aquí.

\- Para el estamos muertos – sentí la tristeza en sus palabras

\- Y muertos debemos permanecer

El silencio reino en aquel lugar y esa pregunta se repitió en mente ¿el me recuerda?, yo creo que no, yo era casi invisible a sus ojos, yo no vivo es sus recuerdos escondidos, quizás ni si quiera mi nombre sepa, en muchos aspectos, párale soy como el resto de los humanos, insignificante, sin sentido, una pieza con la que jugar, yo que de nacimiento jamás fui un ser humano a sus ojos no soy nada, ya que simplemente soy uno mas.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- Hable con Sattu, ella me informo que hacer en casos como estos

\- Sattu

\- Ella sabia que algo como esto podía suceder – mire al informante dormido en el sillón – Necesita olvidar que estuviste aquí

\- Un hechizo

\- No – me encontraba frente a frente con Eien

\- Lo haremos a la vieja usanza

\- Shizuo, a Izaya comenzara a subirle una alta fiebre, llévalo con Shinra, al doctor dile que balbuceaba nombres, decía cosas sin sentido hablaba con un ser invisible llamado Eien, dile lo que viste aquí como si fuese un delirio de el, incluso que el dijo ver a dos personas conversar, nada de detalles, solo lo necesario.

\- ¿POR QUE YO DEBERIA…

\- Es una orden, asegúrate de que Izaya piense que verme a mí fue una alucinación por la fiebre.

\- Heiwajima Shizuo, se cuidadoso, un descuido y yo misma me encargare de cavar tu tumba y la de aquellos a los que amas- le mire directo a los ojos – y si esa si es una amenaza, aunque como puedes darte cuenta, cualquier orden que Eien te de es imposible para ti desobedecerla.

\- Control mental? – me pregunto el rubio

\- Si y no

\- Tu no puedes desobedecer mis ordenes, pero eres aun conciente de todo

\- Es la misma patraña

\- No, créeme, ellos son peores, porque mientras dura el efecto de sus palabras, ellas son una verdad absoluta, solo cuando el efecto pasa, vuelves a estar completamente conciente.

\- Y de hecho, en algunos casos no, creo que tu mismo as visto el tipo de poder que tiene Saika.

\- ESA MALDITA COSA CONTROLA MENTES

\- Si y no – contestamos al unísono

\- Pero no hay tiempo para explicar, por ahora solo debes recordar lo que te dije, una ves que miras en mis ojos, mi palabra es ley, aun cuando sea una que no quieras cumplir, tu mente te dirá que no, pero tu cuerpo y boca te obligaran, es lo entretenido de mi poder – vi como una sonrisa burlona salio de sus labios, a veces ellos son se parecían demasiado.

Saque un reloj de mis bolsillos, mirándolo recordé tantas cosas, el me había regalado este reloj, era antiguo y estaba roto, dijo que lo encontró botado camino al orfanato.

En ese tiempo yo vivía en el orfanato con mi madre y debes en cuando ellos me venían a visitar, el hogar estaba casi vacío y solo unos pocos niños quedaron aquí, la ultima generación. Izaya, Rei y Eien venían a visitarme algunas veces, el clima de este lugar parecía sentarle bien al débil y tímido Eien. Yo era feliz con ellos aquí y creo que ellos igual de algún modo. Mis hermanos, bueno, Eien no lo era técnicamente pero el vinculo entre nosotros siempre fue fuerte y verdadero, el era de todos modos mi primo y el hermano de mis hermanos, que locura de familia.

En aquellos días yo nunca hablaba, nadie jamás entendió el porque, bueno en realidad era al revés, mi madre, Rei y Eien lo sabían, pero nadie mas.

A mi me gustaba mirar a mi hermano mayor, era el mas lejano para mi, porque un lazo mágico me unía a los otros dos, ellos podían oírme, aun cuando de mis labios ningún sonido saliera, pero con Izaya era diferente. Aun así, yo añoraba aquellos pequeños momentos.

Como la tarde en que Izaya me dio este reloj

\- Lo encontré en el camino, parece viejo y roto, pero escuche que te gustan estas cosas, así que toma – extendió aquel objeto hacia mí y agradecí con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿te gusta? – afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza. El no lo noto, pero este reloj no era normal, lo sentí apenas se acerco, algo grande y poderoso residía en el.

\- Me alegra que sea así – Ver una sonrisa sincera en su rastro para mi era algo especial, una sonrisa solo para mi – tienes una linda sonrisa- dijo el y acaricio mi rostro con sus delgadas y frías manos.

\- ¿te gusta el bosque? ¿podrías enseñármelo ahora? – extendió su mano y por algunas horas caminamos por el extenso bosque que rodeaba la casa. Hasta el anochecer

\- Que hermoso – le escuche decir cuando vio las estrellas – será mejor que volvamos, es tarde

Y así volvimos a casa, el jamás soltó mi mano, aun recuerdo sus ojos brillar al ver aquel amplio cielo cubierto por los astros.

\- es hora de irnos, Eien

\- que así sea – camino hacia Shizuo e hizo una pequeña reverencia – nos vemos pronto Shizuo- sempai, vamonos Nerine

Use mis poderes para sacarnos de ese lugar y volver a casa.

\- Nerine – ya en casa Eien pronuncio mi nombre con delicadeza – estoy segura que el te recuerda

\- Gracias – dije esbozando una sonrisa, entonces Eien me abrazo muy fuerte

\- Vamos a salvar a nuestra familia, lo prometimos, y yo creo en eso

\- Yo también creo, que finalmente seremos felices – pero sin embargo porque esta angustia recorre mi afligido corazón, cada acción trae consigo una consecuencia, ¿Cuál será la consecuencia que tendremos que pagar esta vez?

\- Quien sabe, es mejor no pensar en ello – escuche a Eien hablar, a veces olvido el alcance de sus poderes y de los míos mismos.

\- La pequeña sirena a la que no le agradaba decir una palabra, fuiste un misterio para todos en esta casa y también para todos en esta familia. Incluso para el.

\- Fui un misterio pasajero para el, nada más que eso.

\- _Cierra tus ojos mi Sirena, es hora de descansar, vuelve a navegar por las turbulentas aguas que inundan, y luego descansa, vuelve a aquellos días, en que un mar congelado te tenia varada en un lugar que al final jamás quisiste dejar._

¿Es esto un Hechizo?, si lo es, ahora estoy cayendo

Lo siento, huele a mar, quizás la playa esta cerca. Puedo sentir como el mar envuelve lentamente mi débil cuerpo…oh gran océano. Mi cuerpo flota dentro de las aguas, es la corriente la que conduce mi cuerpo.

Y desde aquí puedo escuchar el cantar de las gaviotas, con el sonido de las olas al golpear contra las rocas.

¿Qué pasaría si abro los ojos? ¿Que mundos vería?

Lentamente, puedo abrirlos; la luna esta mirándome y yo puedo ver su reflejo en el mar. Puedo sentir como su pura claridad me alivia y quiero tocarlo.

Quiero escuchar a las ninfas de la noche cantar, pero lentamente la luna y su calidez se alejan y en este profundo y oscuramente frío mar sigo navegando, lentamente….

Puedo ver las luces del norte corriendo por el cielo, sintió como esas luces abrazan mi cuerpo, me llevan a flotar hasta el cielo y me bajan a la superficie donde el mar congelado en mi espalda me devuelve a algo parecido a la conciencia, no quiero que las luces me dejen, quiero seguirlas a ellas, pero estoy aquí, reconozco este frío y congelado mar. De un Reino lejano, hace muchos años atrás…

\- Hermano – Me vi a mi misma, años atrás, buscando por alguien - Hermano ¿estas aquí?

Solía conocer estos bosques mejor que nadie

\- Será Peligroso si te pierdes aquí – estaba preocupada, el no conocía los alcances de estas tierras – Hermano – Decidí correr, hasta encontrarlo correría hasta hallarle, incluso si la poca luz se iba, yo no me detendría hasta que lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

Pero finalmente le encontré

\- Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? – Nos encontrábamos en el cementerio, rodeados por nada mas que tumbas y fantasmas que el no podía oír ni ver.

\- Es frío este lugar, deberíamos volver a casa – me acerque a el lentamente, hasta quedar a su lado.

 _"_ _Aquí yacen los restos de Anguelique y Renoir , amados niños"_

\- Ellos no volverán – hable al observar la placa

\- Que hace que hables ahora cuando pasaste casi toda tu vida callada – sus palabras eran frías, pero estaban mas llenas de dolor que de otra cosa, aun cuando esas palabras me hirieran, lo herían mucho mas a el, en tantos sentidos.

\- Tu necesitas de mis palabras ahora, no antes.

\- No te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie.

\- Te equivocas, nos necesitas para poder vivir sin sentirte una Paria

\- No soy una Paria – me grito enojado.

\- No lo eres, pero crees serlo, te sientes como una Paria

\- SILENCIO – grito tapando sus oídos y derrumbándose al mismo tiempo – DEJAME SOLO, NO LOS NECESITO, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO –le vi llorar y gritar – ALEJATE DE MI..

\- No lo haré, no me iré de tu lado, pero si necesitas dejar que ellos se vayan. Déjalos ir – Me senté en el suelo del cementerio y trate de buscar sus ojos, tan llenos de miedo y dolor.

\- No puedo, no ahora – apenas y susurro

\- Encontraras la manera – extendí mi mano – pero es hora de volver a casa –tomo mi mano y comenzamos nuestra marcha. Caminamos con dirección a casa, donde nuestra familia nos esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo sigue él? – pregunto con dolor

\- Despertó y pregunta por ti – alce mi rostro para poder mirar el suyo – El te necesita a su lado, tomando su mano para reconfortarle.

\- Vamos a casa - ¿casa?, ¿Qué casa, que hogar?, este lugar no lo era, ahora menos que nunca, no tan cerca de lo que me daña.

Llegamos al rato y entonces le vi, aquel débil y sonriente niño esperaba por mi, para volver a dormir solo que de manera correcta, pasaron algunas horas y lo mejor fue ir nos a dormir, el problema es que yo no podía dormir.

Compartía habitación con mi hermana en aquel lugar, por eso escuchar su voz no fue gran sorpresa

\- ¿estas pensando en ellos?

\- Un poco – dije con voz débil

\- Mi querida y lastimada otra mitad, no deberías pensar

\- A veces recuerdo su sonrisa, siempre me pregunto como podía sonreír a pesar de todo, era tan pura y calida, tan real, aun cuando sufría todos los días.

\- Ella era especial, como una ninfa de los bosques, a la que los males de este mundo apagaron poco a poco.

\- Tengo miedo Rei – me levante de mi cama y fue a la de ella, oculte mi rostro en sus pierna y comencé a llorar- tengo miedo de lo que la muerte me peda quitar, de las formas en que puede hacerlo.

\- No hay nada que temer, ni si quiera la muerte podría romper nuestros vínculos.

\- ¿Entonces porque Nerine dijo que debía dejarlos ir?

\- Tu puedes conservar los hermosos recuerdos que conservas de ellos, pero si te aferras a ellos, si no dejas que se vayan los otros, entonces jamás serás libre y ese pequeño corazón tuyo, se romperá cada vez mas.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos instantes, tratando de procesar todo, de dejar de pensar.

-Izaya…No te culpes, por algo que no podías evitar

\- Siempre supe que ella se iría, lo tenia asumido, sabia que ella se marchitaba lentamente, pero…- era mi culpa, como todo sucedió siempre fue mi culpa – yo debí detenerla aquel día.

\- No sabiamos nada

\- Pero yo presentí, debí decirle que no fuera, que algo malo sucedería que Renoir y ella estaban en peligro.

\- Ellos hubieran muerto de todas formas

\- y estaba preparado para eso, su anemia aguda estaba apunto de llevársela para siempre de nuestro lado y el cáncer de Renoir, ya sabia que no se salvaría, lo sabia, pero no de esta forma.

\- La vida es cruel a veces, los destinos se cruzas, como laberintos y lo que menos esperamos a veces ocurre – trato de calmarme con nulos resultados.

\- ¿Por qué los asesinaron? – pregunte con rabia

\- Porque los adultos son crueles, a ellos les gusta ver al débil sufrir

\- No quiero ser débil, seré el mas fuerte de todos, para que jamás me dañen de nuevo.

-No hables de esa forma tampoco, Izaya – sentí como sus lagrimas caían en mi rostro – eso es lo que necesitas dejar ir.

\- Fue mi culpa, yo no debí pedirles que fueran al doctor, yo no debí llevarlos hasta ese lugar – me quede sentado en su cama, mirando su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

\- Tu no sabias que esos bastardas…- trataba de apaciguar su llanto – tu no sabias que dispararían a todos en el lugar, tu solo trataste de que pudieran salvarse, para quedarse con nosotros, solo un poco mas

\- y los lleve directo a la muerte, de un balazo

\- pero tu no pretendías que eso pasara

El sonido externo de la lluvia que hace mucho había comenzado y nuestros llantos fue lo único que se escucho por algún tiempo.

\- Ella solía amar la lluvia, recuerdo, como saltaba dando vueltas y brincos al sentirla, como le gustaba quedar totalmente empapada - mi mas calmada hermana hablo – creo que la hacia sentir un poco mas viva, creo que cuando la lluvia corría por su cara, ella sentía que aun estaba aquí, que su tiempo no había acabado.

\- Ese día llovió también – recordé de repente – la ultima cosa que Renoir y Anguelique sintieron fue la lluvia empapar sus cuerpos.

\- Y ella sonrió, al sentir la lluvia por ultima vez – escuchamos aquel ruido por un instante mas – ella fue feliz, aun en sus últimos momentos, ella fue feliz, sin importar como llegaron, porque ella sabia que estábamos acompañándoles ese día – Rei me hizo acostarme con ella en la cama y me cubro con una manta, me abrazo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos – ahora duerme, pequeña parte de mi corazón, duerme, mientras escuchas como la lluvia canta una canción de cuna para ti y recuerda cuan feliz ella seria en esta lluvia, así que no llores, porque solo el cielo puede llorar esta noche – lentamente mi cuerpo cedió mientras escuchaba la lluvia y a lo lejos como la suave risa de dos personas jugando bajo la lluvia…

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en un lugar conocido, pero no era esa antigua casa, no había lluvia, ni un abrazo calido, era la casa de Shinra. Se supone que Shinra era mi amigo, pero cuando fui apuñalado el no vino, solo, eso es, me dejo solo…si Anguelique y Renoir estuvieran aquí, pensé eso por un momento, cuan diferentes los pocos amigos que tenia habían sido y cuan parecidos al mismo tiempo. Aun si Shinra no se preocupaba por mi único amigo _con vida_ y yo tenia que hacer todo lo posible por no dejar que terminara de la misma forma.

Escuche la lluvia caer de nuevo, la lluvia había vuelto, quizás para hacerme compañía, para cantar una canción de cuna para mi, si era así, dejaría que fuese de esa forma, que la lluvia me dejara dormir una vez mas, porque así deseaba estar durmiendo para poder recordar, como Anguelique, Renoir, Rei, Eien, Kai, Nerine y yo terminábamos siempre jugando bajo la lluvia. Quería soñar cuando era feliz bajo la lluvia con ellos, una vez mas…solo una.

* * *

 **Aqui termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que no me odien por como van las cosas y como siempre digo, acepto tomatasos criticas con amor, criticas de odio y perdonenme por mi horrible ortografia**

 **Si les gusto espero sus reviews siempre que quieran dejar reviews. Si no les gusto pero quieren dejar un Review para decirme cuan mala es esta historia vivenvenido igual. Ahora si les gusto y no dejan reviews, bienvenidos a mi mundo, yo hago eso siempre, no los crucificare, lectores.**

* * *

 ****

 **Anon o anons que publicaron: Siii llego conti, al fin, despues de un cerebro muy enredado en historias que se decidio por una. Y la Niña Bitter, sera muy importante, creo que pronto, Bitter es una niña especial despues de todo.**

 **Karasu- Shiro: Noo, Mi Iza no es un martir (solo un hueon con mala suerte, perdon se me salio lo chileno), no es un Martir, pero quiero humanizarlo un poco mas, no creo que Izaya sea una buena persona, pero eso amo de el, solo quiero darle un poco mas de historia, he estado leyendo varias teorias sobre Izaya, antes de conocer a Shinra y bueno sabemos que tiene un corazon muy humano con mieod a que se lo rompan, por eso es un bastardo. Yo solo quiero pisotear su corazon hasta hacerle sangrar y luego destruirlo por completo, nada mas (ups, creo que dije mucho), de todas formas Izaya no sera el unico al que destruire.**

 **En cuanto al Shizaya, viene pronto, viene de alguna forma, lentamente y no se si de una forma muy cursi o muy "Te odio por hacer esto con el Shizaya y su entorno"**

 **bueno, yo me largo son las 3 de la mañana y mis pastillas para dormir ya debrian estar haciendo efecto, (no lo hacen, pero bueno...) nos leeemos pronto**


	10. Noches Heladas

**_Volvi, demasiado pronto, pero bueno, eso pasa cuando me da por escribir, como dato les dire que el primer borrador para el capitulo anterior fue parte de este. Solo eso_**

 ** _Disclaimer : DRRR no me pertenece, tampoco Natsume yuujinchou._**

 ** _lo que me recuerda, lean a Maria Luisa Bombal Y vean Natsume Yuujinchou, ahhh y si pueden vean la serie Turka Ezel, no se arrepentiran de eso ultimo (por ultimo escuchen su OST)_**

* * *

 _Se habían demorado tres años en volver a casa._

 _Tres años, ¿Qué son tres años en la vida de un niño?_

 _Ella tenía 10 cuando se fue, en aquella época aun era una niña, pero había vuelto con 13, en el límite de la adolescencia._

 _El tenia 5 cuando desapareció, un infante aun, pequeño y tímido volvió a los 8, un poco lleno de odio y rabia, parecía tímido, pero era más peligroso que antes._

 _En ese tiempo todos y cada uno de ellos vivió un infierno; no, un infierno, ellos conocían bien los recovecos de aquel lugar y eran mejor que donde habían terminado. Los dos primeros años estuvieron llenos de torturas para con ellos, pero fueron capaces de sobreponerse a ello a pesar de su corta edad y escapar, tratar de vivir, pero la verdad, en aquel lugar les habían matado de a poco. El año restante lo gastaron en sanar un poco mientras trataban de buscar en camino a casa._

 _Ellos encontraron el camino, pero durante el viaje sucedieron muchas cosas, que terminaron de destruirlos, aun así tomaron la oportunidad, trataron de ser felices, aprender a vivir nuevamente. Terminar con un final feliz, ser la familia que siempre quisieron "Los cinco, siempre juntos"; lamentablemente esa familia se había divido, aun cuando el amor seguía donde siempre._

* * *

 _Aun hoy podía sentir aquellas maquinas conectadas a su frágil cuerpo, agujas en su cuerpo, electricidad corriendo por ellos, por sus dedos, su cerebro, en sus puntos nerviosos._

 _Recordaba perfectamente el pozo donde solían encerrarlos sin comida un abrigo, pero si agua, un montón de agua, que comenzaba a ahogarlos lentamente. Había veces en que estaban solos en aquel gran pozo, otras, muchos entraban pero pocos salían. Era un macabro y divertido juego para ellos, subir el agua y luego bajarla, para ver cuantos eran capaces de resistir, para ver la mirada de terror en aquellos que sobrevivieran. El mayor en esos juegos nunca superaba los 15 años, pero logro ver a niños de no mas de 3 años en aquel lugar._

 _Las voces, las maquinas, el olor a sangre y cadáveres, los gritos, como odiaba los gritos. Le taladraban el cerebro al escucharlos, lo pero es que aun hoy podía oírlos._

 _De ves en cuando podía sentir como la sangre era drenada de su cuerpo, ellos usaban sus maquinas endemoniadas, para que poco a poco la sangre se les fuera arrebatada. Las salas solían ser blancas antes de eso, pero poco a poco eran llenadas de carmín, fueron muchas las veces en que usaron ese procedimiento, los llevaban al límite de la vida y la muerte. Pero, ¿Por qué?_

 _También estaban los días en que los llenaban de calmantes y demases, pero los dejaban lo suficientemente concientes como para que supieran lo que sucedía. Nunca los atacaron sexualmente, parecían tener algún tipo de complejo con "La Pureza", pero si que eran capaces de cortarlos, golpearlos, clavarles cosas, todo con tal de ver, que tan rápido sanaban, o morían…A algunos, incluso los "operaban" aun concientes, realizaban experimentos, con niños, con lactantes, ninguno superaba los 18 años._

 _El broche de oro de todo esto, era cuando no estaban siendo torturados físicamente o aislados, debían ser los espectadores cinemáticas de aquellos sucesos._

 _Esas cosas y más sucedieron…_

 _Dos años, por dos años tuvieron que soportar, eso. Hasta que un día al fin lograron escapar, los costos fueron altos, quizás ellos podrían haber escapado un poco antes, pero era necesario esperar un poco mas para estar seguros de que su plan resultaría y así fue, finalmente…pero_

 _Luego de eso vivieron por algún tiempo en la calle, ¿Qué irónico, no?, pero al menos ellos estaban juntos, Eien y Nerine estaban junto a ella, también estaba Kai, fue uno de los últimos en ser atrapados y su puerta de escape al mundo exterior, Ligeia su querida Ligeia estaba a su lado._

 _En las noches heladas que pasaban en las calle, a veces le hacían falta las gemelas y su otra mitad, además esa extraña sensación, aquel bebe, que poco antes de huir había devuelto a la vida, así como ella una ves fue arrancada de la muerte a través de la magia._

\- _¿me pregunto si estará bien?_

\- _¿tus hermanos? – pregunto su rubia amiga_

\- _No, Ligeia, pensaba en aquel bebe_

\- _Se la llevaron a otro lugar luego de aquel suceso, ella debe estar viva_

\- _Pero no segura, necesito encontrarla_

\- _Necesitamos sanar primero y no hablo solo físicamente_

 _¿Cuánto las cosas han cambiado en este tiempo fuera del mundo? Cuantos crímenes, cuanto veneno habrá corrido en esos años. Dos años son mucho para como el tiempo corría._

\- _¿Cómo crees que serán las cosas cuando volvamos? – en aquel lugar todo sucio y frío con no mas calor que el que nosotros mismos podíamos darnos, comenzamos a hablar sobre ilusiones futuras, y cuentos pasados._

\- _Quiero creer que después de un rostro triste todo volverá a la normalidad, pero se que no será así. – abrazadas frente al débil fuego_

\- _Al menos ustedes tienen una familia legal a la que volver – menciono con tristeza_

\- _Nerine es mi hermana, y tu eres la hermana mayor de mi hermana, aunque les desagrade eres de la familia – Ligeia fue mi amiga desde mucho antes que pudiera recordarlo._

\- _Así que ahora seré parte de tu extraña familia._

\- _Siempre lo has sido – comenzamos a reír bajito – por cierto ¿Cómo pasaste de ser Heiwajima Shizuka a Ligeia Revontulet?_

\- _Como te atreves- dijo falseando enojo – a decir mi apellido real en voz alta_

\- _¿Revontulet? – pregunte con falsa inocencia – es un lindo apellido._

\- _Y un secreto, al menos por ahora_

\- _Aun no responde mi pregunta_

\- _Fui legalmente por algunos años Heiwajima Shizuka, pero el estupido de mi primo se molestaba, porque todos creían que nuestros nombres eran demasiado parecidos y podían sospechar que éramos familia – los gestos que hacia con su cara al recordar la historia me parecían graciosos – y obviamente alguien a quien todos decían era hija de una bruja que había maldecido a un pueblo entero no podía ser parte de su familia – comenzamos a reír después de eso - ¿Cómo si el no fuera un ser monstruoso?, pero bueno, luego de que Nerine naciera se atrevieron y como mi padre ya estaba mas que muerto, mis tíos le pidieron a mi madre que me borrara de su linda familia, así mi madre me dio el nombre que siempre debí tener y esos bastardos fueron felices borrándome de su familia._

\- _Cada vez que crea que mi familia es mala, recordare que la tuya te expulso de ella y me sentiré mejor – solté de repente._

\- _¿hablando de tu familia? – dijo con tono alegre - cuéntame mas de tu hermano_

\- _¿Izaya? – una sonrisa nostálgica se poso en mis labios_

\- _¿Cómo era tu otra mitad?_

\- _¿alguna vez …-me detuve por un instante y mi mente se lleno de tantos recuerdos – has entrado a esas casas llenas de espejos, donde tienes que tener cuidado al andar por ellas porque podrías chocar con tu propio reflejo, solo que deformado de mil formas diferentes?_

\- _Creo que no, pero sigue_

\- _En esas casas tu reflejo se ve por todas partes, a veces lejano otras mas cerca, con miles y miles de formas diferentes, pero solo eres tu, siendo reflejado en diferentes, caminas por esos pasillos solo viendo tu propio reflejo y suele suceder a veces en que el reflejo que encuentras por una de las esquinas te aterroriza por completo, lo que hace que comiences a correr, rápidamente , tratando de alejarte del miedo, pero ahora todas las caras en las paredes de cristal te aterran mas que la anterior, hasta que te descuidas y tropiezas contigo mismo, mirándote en el espejo recién te das cuenta que de lo que huías era de una parte de ti que no querías ver y probablemente terminaras tirado en el suelo llorando por eso, por que estabas aterrado de ti mismo._

\- _Asi es el?- Ignore la pregunta_

\- _Una vez con Izaya paso eso, pero cuando se golpeo contra el mismo, rompió el cristal por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio y termino todo herido en el suelo, aun así el no lloro en ese momento, aun cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar, el se guardo esas lagrimas para si mismo._

\- _¿el se teme así mismo?_

\- _El tiene miedo de ser herido, por el mundo y por el mismo. Es por eso que siempre que puede usa una mascara, que le permite olvidar sus temores._

\- _¿Cómo..?_

\- _En la escuela, cuando éramos niños, recuerdas que el siempre estaba apartado de los demás, observando desde un rincón, como los otros niños jugaban en grupo._

\- _No era como si esos niños quisieran estar cerca de el._

\- _Recuerdas que el era continuamente molestado por ellos por ser el hermano de un demonio, pero a el no le importaba, el prefería callar y observar, al menos hasta el día en que decidieron al fin darle una paliza_

\- _Ese grupo de cobardes…_

\- _Ellos creían que mi hermano era un debilucho, por ser tan delgado y tener esa piel tan pálida, además de que siempre estaba tan solo, su presencia alejaba a los otros, aun cuando el anhelara ser uno mas de ellos, un niño jugando feliz – Recordé ese día – pero ellos no esperaban que Izaya se supiera defender con palabras y agilidad._

\- _Pero con eso el alejo a todos aun mas de el, recuerdo como todos decían que no solo tu eras un demonio vivo que podía traerle males a la gente, ellos decían que Izaya era un demonio igual, uno que los iba a destruir ._

\- _Y el los destruyo, pero se destruyo el mismo al final – recordé con tristeza aquel momento – Takashi fue el único con quien logro hacerse cercano, pero por alguna razón el lo aparto de su lado y después desapareció._

\- _Escuche que su familia de acogida lo mando a otro lugar, como si solo fuese un mueble o ni siquiera eso, un paquete con cosas desechables que va de mano en mano, se aburrieron de el._

\- _Takashi era un solitario que al igual que mi hermano no quería estar solo, pero mientras Natsume Takashi era tímido y prefería evitar los problemas, mi querido Orihara Izaya comenzaba a aprender como manipular a esos tontos para que crearan problemas que el planeaba y aunque siempre callado, ellos sabían que la timidez no era una cualidad de mi hermano._

\- _Ellos dos eran lindos cuando estaban juntos, creo que el vinculo entre ellos dos fue siempre muy fuerte y aun cuando Takashi se aparto de el por alguna razón, ese vinculo sigue en algún lugar._

\- _Creo que fue la soledad la que los unió, ambos estaban siempre solos, no porque realmente quisieran estarlo, fue el mundo el que los aparto y ellos aunque afrontaron la situación con diferentes puntos de vista, eran como dos caras de la misma moneda._

 _Delante de mis ojos, la imagen de ellos dos compartiendo un momento de silencio o leyendo algún libro, cuando Natsume llego, aunque fue por un corto tiempo, mi hermano conoció lo que era tener un amigo de verdad, alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti sin esperar nada a cambio y el problema es que a veces por proteger a nuestros amigos, terminamos dañándolos aun mas._

\- _Escuche una vez que Takashi era como yo, el era capas de ver lo que otros no, pero a el le aterraban. Jamás las acepto como yo lo hice, de forma natural, era por eso que siempre le molestaban, no se si Izaya supo de su capacidad o si sospecho como en mi caso, pero estoy segura de que no le importaba para nada._

\- _¿fueron los otros quienes hicieron que ellos dos se alejaran?_

\- _Una voz me dijo una ves que uno de ellos amenazo con herir a mi hermano, quizás matarlo, si Takashi no se alejaba de el lo antes posible. Por eso el dijo esas cosas tan feas de el, para alejarlo, para que no le dañaran._

\- _Su amistad se rompió por culpa de eso_

\- _Y como le obligaron a cambiar de nuevo, no fueron capaces de arreglar_

\- _Si el se hubiese quedado, tu eras como el, pudiste ayudarlo_

\- _No pude, ni ayude a que Natsume-san aceptara su capacidad, ni tampoco fui capaz de evitar que el corazón de mi hermano fuera destruido. El corazón de mi hermano se quebró ese día, aun cuando recogiera los pedazos y tratara de unirlos nuevamente, era demasiado el daño, quizás por eso, es incapaz de confiar en nadie y si en algo se sano su corazón, la muerte de Angelique y Renoir mas nuestra desaparición, con todo esto, no hicimos mas que terminar de destruir algo que ya estaba completamente roto._

\- _Rei ¿serias capaz de hacer lo que hizo Takashi por salvar a Izaya o a alguno de nosotros? – me pregunto mi amiga con preocupación_

\- _Si de esa forma se que estarán a salvo, lo haría una y mil veces y es a lo que mas temo._

* * *

 _Tal como le dijeron aquellos chicos una fiebre muy intensa comenzó a subirle a Izaya. Ya habría tiempo para entender como es que ambos habían desaparecido sin más pero para ser sinceros la pulga no se veía nada bien, tenia que llevarlo con Shinra no solo porque aquel estupido le había obligado. La Maldita pulga se estaba muriendo, bueno a lo mejor exageraba pero.._

\- _Estupida pulga – cargo a Izaya en su espalda – mas te vale que no te mueras en mi o te matare – el cuerpo de el informante quemaba, aun debajo de sus ropas quemaba, eso no estaba bien._

\- _Mai..ru no hagas eso, es peligroso – escucho hablar a Izaya entre delirios –Ku..ruri. ¿Dónde estas Kururi?_

\- _Calla, insecto molesto – Shizuo tenia miedo, jamás lo admitiría pero tenía miedo. Temía por la vida de la estupida pulga que cargaba en su espalda, en vez de estar matándolo ahora que podía. Le daba pánico pensar en que algo malo le pasara a ese ser despreciable, primero por esos desconocidos que tenían bajo su poder le agradara o no, pero también por las gemelas, estaba seguro de que si llegaba a matar a Izaya en alguna de sus peleas, ellas no le harían nada o eso quería creer, pero en cambio si algo sucedía con su hermano en circunstancias tan extrañas como estaba, ohh si que estaba seguro que las gemelas desquitarían todo su dolor en el, no sabia el como ni el cuando, pero de que le harían pagar, de seguro, en una forma muy dolorosa, aunque les costara años. Y por ultimo…_

\- _YA BASTA – El rubio paro repentinamente - Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA SI ESTA PULGA VIVE O MUERE – voto el cuerpo del inconciente Izaya al suelo bruscamente – ESCORIA – le llamo – YA LEVANTATE MALDITO BASTARDO – pero el azabache no se movía – MALDICION- busco entre la ropa de Izaya algún teléfono hasta que dio con uno y decidió llamar a Shinra._

 _Llamo, llamo y llamo y nadie contesto sus llamadas, llamo a Shinra hasta que destruyo el pobre teléfono que no tenia la culpa, entonces busco entre sus pertenencias su teléfono para hacer lo mismo sin mejores resultados._

\- _¿Cuándo comenzó a llover? – Reacciono de repente el exbarman – sabes insecto, puedes morirte aquí y por mi esta bien, adiós estupido - pero fue incapaz de moverse, se acerco al cuerpo de Izaya y se quedo así, observando al inconciente informante- es relajante verte así – soltó de la nada mientras una risa salía de sus labios._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo gasto mirando a Izaya en ese estado, mientras llovía a cantaros, solo fue capaz de reaccionar al ver que el cuerpo de Izaya se movía. El informante, aun inconciente comenzó a toser y luego a escupir grandes cantidades de sangre._

\- _Esto es malo – tomo a Izaya como pudo y se lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a casa de su amigo, durante el trayecto el maldito no había dejado de botar y botar sangre por la boca_

\- _SHINRAAA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA – gritaba desesperado el barman – CELTYY, SHINRAA – al final termino botando la puerta de una patada, pero cuando entro no había nadie en casa._

 _Miro por todos lados, estaba desesperado y no tenia idea de que hacer, dejo el cuerpo de Izaya en el suelo y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella._

\- _SHINRAAAA- al final lo encontró en su habitación, dormitando – MALDITO INEPTO_

\- _Que sucede – dijo bostezando – calma calma- se refregaba los ojos – ¿Qué quieres?_

\- _LA PULGA_

\- _Izaya? – se sorprendió -me estuvo llamando hace un rato, pero preferí ignorar sus llamados, Celty cree que es peligroso que me involucre mucho con el – decía mientras se ponía sus lentes- ¿pero porque preguntas por el? - dijo ya de pi, pero Shizuo la tomo del cuello del pijama y arrastro hasta donde el cuerpo inconciente del informante estaba_

\- _LA MALDITA PULGA – los ojos de Shinra se abrieron de sorpresa, pero una mala sorpresa, Izaya estaba comenzando a convulsionar, en el living de su casa, mientras botaba sangre, por la boca, nariz y oídos – HAS ALGO._

\- _PRIMERO BAJAME – tenia que calmarse, tenia que actuar rápido y no quedarse congelado como estaba ahora, ni siquiera sintió cuando toco el suelo nuevamente- trae a Izaya rapido- Shinra comenzó a correr por su casa buscando un lugar propicio._

 _Lo que siguió después fue demasiado tormentoso, Shinra no conseguía que Izaya dejara de sangrar, pero al menos las convulsiones pararon de momento, igual que los latidos de su corazón bajaran, al final con adrenalina RCP y un desfibralador lograron que su corazón latiera con normalidad nuevamente. El sangrado se detuvo de manera espontánea, así como ellos se calmaron._

\- _Shizuo, ve y prepara la habitación de huéspedes para Izaya_

\- _Si – prefirió obedecer, todo fue, demasiado extraño, cuando la habitación estuvo lista fue por Shinra quien le pidió que trasladara al Informante_

\- _Se cuidadoso, su estado no es bueno – así lo hizo, en esos momentos, el cuerpo del azabache se encontraba demasiado frágil. Luego de dejarle en la pieza decidió salir, no quería verle así, aun no lograba salir del shock de esos momentos. Shinra se había quedado instalando unas maquinas en el cuerpo de Izaya, muchas maquinas._

\- _"QUE SUCEDIÓ" – leyó en una pantalla. Celty había llegado de imprevista- "Shinra me llamo, dijo que fuera por una muda de ropa para ti y para Izaya. Pero no sonaba como el Shinra de siempre" - Shizuo no contesto nada_

\- _"que sucede Shizuo, responde"_

\- _Después – fue lo único que pudo contestar, en ese momento la puerta de invitados se abrió._

\- _Celty – el medico ilegal pronuncio calmadamente – necesito tu ayuda aquí – cambio su vista hacia Shizuo – será mejor que tomes un baño, puedes recostarte en la otra habitación, le pedí a Celty que trajera algo de ropa para ti.._

\- _"aquí esta" – le tendió la bolsa con sus cosas – "nos vemos después"- la dullahan y el medico entraron a la habitación._

 _Realmente necesitaba esa ducha, al salir del baño lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarle y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo dormido de Izaya ahora se encontraba limpio y cambiado. Izaya estaba durmiendo y pronto despertaría, eso hacia._

\- _Estará bien – dijo el medico –tu habitación es la que colinda con esta, será mejor que descanses, ya mañana habrá tiempo para explicar todo._

\- _"todos debemos descansar Shizuo"_

\- _Vamonos, el necesita descansar también – así salieron todos, para poder descansar, al menos intentarlo._

* * *

 ** _llegue muy pronto con nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y si no, acepto tomates y de todo, incluso amenazas de muerte._**


	11. ¿Somos Amigos?

**Volvi mas pronto de lo que pense, con cosas que no pense antes, pero aqui estan, algo mas de relleno, algo mas de este mini capitulo crossover con Natsume Yuujinchou.**

 **Asi que, Drrr ni Natsume Yuujinchou me pertenecen si no que a sus respectivos dueño.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografia y bueno traten de disfrutar este capitulo**

* * *

\- _"no importan donde escapen, la muerte siempre perseguirá a esos demonios que nacieron de tu maldito vientre"_

Alguien le había dicho a su madre, cuando eran muy pequeños.

\- _"y los de aquella mujer también, nunca debieron meter sus narices en lugares tan peligrosos"_

Recordaba a una anciana mujer, fue ella quien le grito de esa forma a su madre, tantos tantos años atrás que casi lo olvida, quizás porque solo eran niños que escondidos estaban escuchando una "conversación de adultos" que tenían prohibido oír.

Aun así palabras como aquellas se repitieron muchas veces a lo largo de sus vidas. La muerte les perseguía, pisaba sus talones, por eso debían ser cautelosos al caminar.

Al fin y al cabo a ella la habían arrancado de las garras de la muerte al mismo instante de haber nacido.

 _-"donde ella vaya, la muerte le seguirá"_ \- y ahora esas palabras se volvían a repetir, frente a ella.

\- conozco esas palabras, es lo mismo que dijeron de mi – pronuncie con calma contenida.

\- ¿tomaras el riesgo? – y un a anciana bruja, decía esas palabras.

\- otra vez…- susurro- Si la muerte ya me ronda, agregarle mas riesgo solo lo hace mas entretenido.

Tiempo después de escapar de su cautiverio fue que descubrió su existencia. Una niña pequeña que había sido creada a través de ella, a partir de su sangre. Los experimentos que le habían practicado terminaron en algo inesperado, cruelmente inesperado.

\- Entonces ella era la niña

\- ¿Cuál niña?- pregunto su amiga

\- La que me recordó a mi misma, el día que nací.

 _"Con un corazón que no latía, así fue como nací"_

* * *

\- _¿te encuentras bien? – un pequeño niño de ojos rojizos y cabello negro le prestaba un pañuelo para que limpiase sus heridas._

\- _¿Orihara-san? – pregunto con miedo el pequeño niño de cabello plateado y ojos verdes._

\- _Puedes llamarme Izaya – el de cabellos negros le sonrío ampliamente - ¿tu eres Natsume Takashi, no es asi?_

\- _Siii – pronuncio tímidamente._

\- _¿puedo llamarte Takashi-kun o talvez Natsu-kun?_

\- _¿Natsu-kun? – río tímidamente - ¿entonces, puedo yo llamarte Iza-san?_

\- _Por su puesto, pero… – lo tomo suavemente del brazo y lo saco de su escondite- aquí afuera es mejor_

Afuera llovía fuertemente y era esa lluvia la que hacia que la sangre de las heridas del pequeño ojiverde escurriera por su pequeño rostro y cuerpo.

Izaya jamás fue alguien cercano a alguien especial, aparte de su familia y algunos amigos del orfanato de la familia de sus hermanos, pero ese niño le causaba algo especial, le recordaba algo a si mismo, pero por otra parte lo veia como alguien totalmente contrario.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto acercando su pequeña mano a una de las heridas que había entre su rostro y cuello.

\- No lo se – mintió. En ese momento bajo su rostro y en un suspiro dijo – de cualquier manera me lo merezco – Izaya que aun tenia su brazo tomado con la otra mano fue capaz de darse cuenta que en aquel brazo muchas margas de golpe y sangre habían. Por primera vez en su vida el pelinegro sentía odio e ira a quienes le habían herido así.

\- Natsu-kun, no tienes que mentirme – le dio una calida sonrisa de regalo – vamos – le tomo de la mano y llevo a su casa que no se encontraba lejos de donde el peliplata se ocultaba

\- Izaya-san – Takashi sonrío al igual – muchas gracias.

\- Iza-san – dijo al entrar a la casa – y no tienes porque decir gracias.

\- ¿no se enojaran tus padres?

\- Papá y mamá están en viaje de negocios y mi hermana fue a la casa de una amiga – quedo pensativo un rato – mi otro hermano esta con mi otra hermana pero que es su prima en estos momentos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- después de eso Izaya corrió hasta su habitación con un pijama limpio y toallas – suelo tener ropa guardada en caso de emergencia, por si mi primo viene a casa así que es totalmente nueva y limpia, lo mejor será que te des un baño – el pequeño Takashi no puedo mas y se lanzo llorando a los brazos del pelinegro haciendo de paso que las cosas se callaran.

Izaya lo abrazo muy fuertemenente, podía sentir la enorme tristeza que había en el corazón de aquel muchacho, era por eso que lloraba en aquel momento y único que deseaba su propio corazón era la necesidad de hacer de el alguien más feliz.

\- Natsu-kun tienes que estar tranquilo, aquí nadie te puede dañar – trato de calmarle – vamos, luego del baño aun tenemos que curarte esas heridas – deshizo el abrazo y o guío hasta el baño.

\- Iza-san – dijo aun entre sollozos, Izaya comenzó a llenar la tina de agua.

\- Quédate aquí, iré a buscar cosas nuevas, las otras terminaron en el suelo - desde el baño Natsume sentía como aquel pequeño corría por la casa, también se dio cuenta como muchos espíritus rondaban aquel lugar, pero ninguno de ellos parecía realmente interesado en su presencia, así pudo relajarse un poco, aquellas cosas al parecer esperaban a alguien mas por lo que ni Izaya ni el eran interesantes para ellos.

\- Volví – el pelinegro dejo las ropas en un lugar seguro y en otro mas cercano puso las toallas y una bata de baño - ¿esta el agua bien?- al decir eso Natsume toco el agua, estaba un poco caliente, pero parecía bien.

\- Si – respondió tímidamente.

\- Entonces te dejo, hay otro baño en una de las habitaciones – pronuncio desde la puerta – esta cerca así que cualquier cosa solo grita y vendré.

\- Esta bien, terminaras enfermo si no te bañas Iza-san

\- Tu también Natsu-kun – ambos rieron por aquello – avísame cuando termines, aun debo curar esa heridas – Takashi se puso rojo- Lamento si eso te molesto Natsume-kun

\- No lo hizo – respondió rápidamente - te avisare apenas termine, pero ve rapido igual, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Izaya fue quien primero termino de estar listo, entonces golpeo la puerta del otro baño.

\- ¿Puedo entrar Natsu-kun?

\- Si – dijo y abrió la puerta. El se encontraba solo en ropa interior y con la bata de baño apenas poner – pasa Iza-san

\- Vamos a ver – dijo animadamente y fue en busca del maletín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en aquel baño – vamos a curarte esa heridas, siéntate – dijo indicando un banquito de madera que había en el baño. Natsume se quito la bata y se sent.

\- Manos a la obra – Izaya disimulo lo que sentía en aquel momento, no eran solo sus brazos y rostro. Las piernas el torso, todo el cuerpo de aquel niño estaba lleno de heridas. Trato lo mas posible de no hacer que doliera mas, algo de experiencia tenia curando heridas, de el y de su hermana, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente, Izaya quería llorar de impotencia, pero no podía, no debía en ese momento.

\- Duele – pronuncio bajito el peliclaro, el pelinegro era bastante gentil al curar sus heridas pero de ves en cuando, estas dolían de todos modos.

\- Perdón, tratare de hacerlo con mas delicadeza – poco después de eso, Izaya termino de curarle y Natsume termino de ponerse la ropa faltante.

\- Iza-san , muchas gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia

\- Luego limpiamos esto, lo mejor es que bajemos por algo de comer, sígueme

Ambos niños bajaron hasta la cocina de aquella casa, Izaya aprovecho para primero poner a lavar la ropa mojada, mientras hacia hervir el agua de la cocina. El pequeño Takashi Natsume esperaba sentado en una mesa de cuatro sillas de madera, no muy alta, pero tampoco baja para dos niños de casi 6 años.

\- ¿Iza-san? – pregunto tímidamente al ver al moreno entrar nuevamente a la cocina

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Quieres que yo te ayude en algo? – pronuncio cada palabra un poco mas bajo.

\- De ninguna manera – un Izaya sonriente le miraba – eres mi invitado, así que ¿quieres chocolate caliente? – Natsume solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Izaya servia 2 tazas de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas.

\- Muchísimas gracias – Izaya se sentó a su lado

\- Natsu-kun, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte

\- Dime – Izaya dudo en hacer la pregunta que realmente deseaba hacer, así que opto por la segunda opción.

\- ¿deberíamos llamar a tu familia y decirles que estas seguro aquí? – le miro frente a frente mientras hacia aquella pregunta.

\- No es necesario – la tristeza en su rostro era evidente

\- ¿fueron ellos quienes…

\- Algo así

\- Puedes contármelo – el pelinegro tomo una de sus manos - ¿ellos te hicieron esto?

\- Mis padres murieron hace mucho – las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de los claros ojos de aquel muchacho – los familiares con los que me quedo ahora, ellos se enojaron y me echaron fuera de casa por …- Natsume se quedo en silencio por un momento, era mejor omitir aquello – causar un pequeño accidente

\- Pero ellos no debieron hacer eso, el clima es muy feo y algo malo podría sucederte – Izaya sabia que la historia no estaba completa, pero creía que era mejor no tocar aquel tema ya que parecía hacerle daño - ¿ellos te golpearon?

\- No – limpio algunas lágrimas que salían de su rostro y el pelinegro le ayudo con su otro ojo – choque sin querer con unos chicos mientras corría y sin querer herí a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Al parecer eran hermanos y el mas pequeño se golpeo fuerte al caer – dijo mas calmado – entonces el mayor se enojo mucho, ellos no parecían mas grande que nosotros pero, el mayo era muy fuerte, casi como un demonio y el entonces me golpeo hasta que logre esconderme – el susto y las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro y cuerpo.

\- Pero aquí estas a salvo, vamos bebe eso antes que se enfrié

Ambos bebieron el chocolate y comieron las galletas en silencio, al terminar el pelinegro le dio un cepillo para los dientes nuevo al peliclaro.

Mientras uno lavaba sus dientes el otro acomodaba las mantas y demás cosas en su habitación.

Izaya pensó que lo mejor era poner un futón en el piso para que su invitado durmiera pero luego desistió de su idea, su cama era espaciosa y mucho más cómoda, ambos caían sin problema alguno, puso mas mantas en ella ya que el frío era muy grande.

\- Natsu- kun – llamo con voz juguetona- ¿no te molesta que dormimos en la misma cama esta noche?

\- Pero puedo ser una molestia, Iza-san y no quiero ser una molestia

\- No lo eres Natsu-kun – Izaya tomo su manita y lo guío hasta su habitación – iré a cepillar mis dientes y asegurarme que todo este perfectamente cerrado, mientras acomódate.

Un contento Izaya se fue dando brincos de emoción, mientras en la habitación Natsume comenzó silenciosamente a llorar, era la primera ves en mucho tiempo que alguien era así de amable con el, ¿eran el e Izaya amigos?, no lo sabia, hasta ahora lo había visto un par de veces en la escuela, cuando no cerca de su hermana, completamente solo, lo había defendido de los bravucones en algunas oportunidades, pero jamás le dio importancia. Izaya parecía sentirse cómodo en su soledad, lejos de todo el mundo, se había auto impuesto una soledad, al igual que el, pero de manera muy diferente o quizás no, no era mucho lo que conocía de el después de todo, pero sin embargo le había ayudado sin preguntar nada.

\- Natsume-kun – la voz del pequeño Izaya denotaba preocupación – No llores – no se dio cuenta en que momento el futuro informante había llegado a su habitación, tampoco en que instante se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo protectoramente.

\- Izaya-san – esa amable calidez se sentía bien, estar cerca de el se sentía bien - ¿somos amigos?

\- Desde hoy y para siempre seremos amigos – acaricio tiernamente los cabellos del peliplata.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, tratando de cuidarse mutuamente en aquel abrazo tan especial, de dos pequeños niños que no conocían realmente el significado de la palabra amistad, de lo que esta conlleva, pero estaban mas que convencidos de lo que habían prometido en aquella tormentosa noche fue así como poco a poco el de cabellos mas claros se fue calmando.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo, el primero en ingresar a la cama fue Natsume, sin embargo Izaya se quedo un poco mas de pie observando como la lluvia caía por u ventana.

\- Es agradable – dijo mirando fijamente su ventana – el sonido de la lluvia al caer la noche.

\- La lluvia…- Natsume miro a Izaya. Este parecía estar perdido en la lluvia misma, como encantado con ella.

\- Se siente como si el cielo cantara una extraña canción - el pelinegro decidió entonces ir a la cama, para tratar de dormir - ¿le temes a las tormentas? – pregunto amablemente.

\- Un poco

\- Hubo un tiempo en que yo temía a las tormentas también, pero ya no más.

\- ¿y como lo hiciste?, para dejar de temerles.

\- Mi hermana me contó un cuento, ¿quieres escucharlo?

\- Si – dijo ilusionado el ojiverde.

" _Muchos años atrás, cuando las naciones aun no tenían nombre y el hielo cubria el casi permanente mente el suelo de algunos lugares, un pequeño niño viviendo en las heladas calles de un olvidado pueblo al norte de Europa, aquel pequeño que no tenia nada mas que la compañía de su sombra y la nieve que constantemente caia , vagaba todas las noches por aquellas sucias calles buscando por algo de comida o algún lugar tibio para pasar las noches, sin embargo era incapaz de encontrar ambas, ya cansado, bajaba hasta el viejo río, donde el pueblo se une con el bosque prohibido y así observando desde una orilla se quedaba dormido pensando en como seria la vida del otro lado ¿ encontraría algún lugar tibio donde descansar su herida alma?, con esos pensamientos en su mente y sueños de un lugar mejor la mañana llegaba._

 _Al llegar el alba, las actividades en el pueblo comenzaban y el pequeño con esfuerzo buscaba algún lugar donde ayudar y así recibir siquiera las sobras de pago._

 _Había días en que una mujer obesa con muchos hijos acuestas le regalaba un vaso de leche caliente y un pan tibio de la mañana. También una viejecilla y su esposo que cuando ya sus cosas no les servían mas acortaba y acomodaba sus ropajes para que le quedaran a el, también le daba algunas mantas, a veces. La demás gente del pueblo solía no verle o si acaso llegaban a hacerlo, preferían ignorarle. Sin embargo su rutina jamás terminaba, de día buscaba como sobrevivir y de noche soñaba con el mundo del bosque prohibido,_

 _La gente del pueblo decía que aquel bosque estaba maldito y todo aquel que se atreviese a cruzar el río, seria llevado por las hadas a un mundo misterioso donde el dolor no existe, pero también donde jamás verían a sus familias en toda la eternidad, además siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hicieras enojar a las hadas y el infierno era lo único que te esperaba._

 _Era extraño que la lluvia llegara a esos lugares, pero el solía escuchar la lluvia desde el lejano bosque, y cuando el frío lo atormentaba el dulce sonido de la lluvia caer hasta convertirse en tormenta le hacia dormir pacíficamente._

 _Luego de un extenuante día en el que pudo trabajar acarreando pesadas vigas de madera su paga fue un almuerzo contundente y unos pocos leños. Ese mismo día la viejecilla y su marido le regalaron una capa para poder dormir un poco mas tranquilo y la señora le dio un gran vaso de leche con galletas, esa misma noche llovió._

 _El niño fue muy feliz, reía y bailaba como nunca en su vida, era feliz sintiendo la lluvia correr por su cuerpo, limpiando su roído y joven cuerpo. Cuando la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte creyó prudente volver a su lugar de siempre, bajo el puente a las orillas del lago, fue entonces que lo vio, un puente de hielo y una pequeña hada que le pedía seguirlo, aquel niño dudo por un momento, si seguía a las hadas, ya jamás vería a la mujer regordeta y sus hijos, tampoco a aquel par de viejecillos, pero el hada sabiendo de sus pensamientos le dijo cada ves que llueva puedes cantar una canción para ellos, entonces sabrán que estas seguro y con esa canción también, podrás protegerles de todo mal, el niño entonces respondió cantare cada noche de lluvia, para que ellos sean felices, pero ¿podrán ellos verme cuando llueva?, si ellos lo desean respondió el hada, ahora, ven, a un mundo donde el dolor no existe y las hadas de la lluvia te ayudaran a cantar._

 _Aquella noche, el par de viejecillos y la mujer con sus hijos, escucharon un suave cantar que logro hacer dormir pacíficamente a los hijos de la mujer, sin embargo los viejitos y la mujer comprendieron que aquella noche aquel pequeño niño, sin nombre ni familia, fue acogido por las hadas, para cantar suaves canciones de cuna por toda la eternidad, sin dolor alguno, para siempre. "_

Y luego de escuchar aquella historia ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

\- ¿Shinra? – llamo Izaya suavemente, sabia que estaba en su casa, pero nadie contesto, solo la lluvia que caía afuera, ese sonido era el único que inundaba aquella habitación - como una canción para poder dormir – y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, para soñar con un mundo sin dolor. Para recordar tantas cosas que prefirió olvidar.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, si usted vio el anime de Natsume, use la descripcion del manga, no se si aparecera el Natsume adulto aun, pero si habra mas del pasado de amistad Izaya/Takashi.**

 **Bueno ahora, solo vean Drrr vean Natsume, sean felices, denme tomatasos y si tienen dudas me preguntan y si quieren dejan reviews buenos y malos y si no solo son de mi pandilla y no dejen Reviews ( y añoren hasta que el autor decida subir cap nuevo)**

 **Nos vemos/leemos pronto (espero)**


End file.
